Reconstruction
by mangafana
Summary: Tim Drake, jeune Red Robin de 15 ans, vit un moment très difficile pour lui. Heureusement, la Batfamily est là pour l'aider à se reconstruire et une histoire d'amour va naître des centres de sa vie. Le premier chapitre est un peu dur, mais ça va mieux après. Slash/yaoï DamianxTim et en arrière-plan BrucexDick
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : mangafana

Bonjour, c'est ma première fic sur Batman alors je précise que je connais un peu l'univers sans être vraiment une pro.

J'ai bien sur changé un peu l'histoire et les personnages pour correspondre à mon idée.

Oui, c'est vrai, dans cette fic, je torture un peu Tim Drake mais de tous les Robins, c'est celui que je trouve le plus mignon et que j'ai le plus envi de torturer. Le premier chapitre sera un peu dur mais ça s'arrange avec le temps, promis.

J'écris sans Bêta, merci de ne pas me conspuer pour ça !

Cette fic est un slash/yaoï DamianxTim et en arrière plan BrucexDick.

J'espère que vous allez vous amuser en lisant mon histoire.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

Batman sautait d'un toit à l'autre en direction du quartier le plus défavorisé de Gotham. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils avaient une grosse opération de prévue, Red Robin leur avait fait faux bond et ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes du garçon.

Au contraire, celui-ci était toujours fiable et ponctuel. Il avait bien été absent certains soirs mais il avait toujours appelé et s'était toujours excusé. La plupart du temps, il avait des problèmes de dos. Lui aussi en avait et avec la croissance des adolescents, il comprenait que certains soirs soient difficiles alors il n'avait jamais rien dit.

En arrivant sur l'immeuble en face de celui de son jeune acolyte, il vit une ambulance partir et une voiture de police stationnée devant l'immeuble.

Prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, Batman fit le tour de l'immeuble et se posa derrière un policier, dans l'ombre de l'immeuble. Emmitouflé dans sa cape lui servant à protéger son identité, il apostropha un policier :

-Ne vous retournez pas.

Le pauvre homme sursauta mais resta figé, les mains à mi-hauteur de son torse, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait les lever ou pas. Dans le doute, il demanda :

-Batman ?

-Hum !

Soulagé, le policier baissa les bras et tourna à peine la tête pour voir l'ombre de son interlocuteur :

-Que s'est-il passé, ici ?

-un père alcolo à tabassé son fils. Le gamin criait tellement que la vieille d'à côté à prit peur et a préféré nous appeler. C'est rare, dans ce quartier, qu'on soit appelé pour ce genre de chose. D'habitude, ça passe sous silence, mais le petit était tellement amoché qu'il a crié assez fort pour que ses voisins se posent des questions

Batman senti tout son sang quitter son corps. Il demanda d'une voie qu'il espérait égale :

-Son nom ?

-Le petit ? Drake … Oui, c'est ça, Timothy Drake. Il est parti au Wayne Hôpital.

Batman sauta sur l'échelle de secours sur le côté de l'immeuble et s'enfonça dans la nuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, laissant le policier, inconscient de son départ, déblatérer sur le rôle du père dans une famille.

-Batman à équipe 2.

-Équipe 2, j'écoute.

La voie calme, douce et virile de Nightwing lui répondit et inconsciemment, il se détendit :

-Red Robin à terre.

-QUOI ?

-Red Robin à terre. Je retourne au QG pour me changer et je vais au WH au plus vite.

-Red Hood est avec nous. On se retrouve tous au QG.

Soulagé d'avoir pu joindre tous ses enfants … et Dick, Batman ouvrit la Batmobile à la volée et se rua sur le volant.

* * *

Tout en essayant de garder une attitude noble et classe, et donc en faisant son possible pour ne pas courir, Bruce traversait les couloirs de son hôpital à toute allure, suivi par sa famille.

Il avait obtenue de l'hôtesse à l'accueil le numéro de la chambre de Tim. Chambre individuelle à l'étage pédiatrique.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte numéro 207 et malgré l'heure plus que tardive, 5h, il entra après avoir brièvement frappé.

Ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur.

Devant lui, blanc comme un linge malgré les ecchymoses parcourant sa peau se trouvait Tim Drake, son ancien Robin, Red Robin, celui qu'il considérait comme son fils au même titre que les autres (sauf Dick), semblant plus frêle que jamais dans sa chemise d'hôpital blanche, assis sur son lit, soutenu par des oreillers derrière son dos.

Tim n'avait jamais été bien épais, contrairement aux autres, et malgré sa grande condition physique, il avait toujours été le plus fin, au point d'en être menu. D'ailleurs, Jason ne se gênait pas pour le chambrer en l'appelant mademoiselle, quelque fois.

Quand il entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, Tim tourna le visage vers eux et Bruce eut encore un coup au cœur. Un énorme pansement blanc cachait l'œil gauche du jeune homme. Les contours de l'autre étaient violets. Sa pommette gauche ouverte était maintenue fermée par un strap et sa lèvre était fendue.

Tim avait passé ses bras sous sa couverture, pour se réchauffer dans cette chambre glaciale, aussi Bruce ne vit pas le reste de son corps, mais il se doutait qu'il devait être en aussi mauvais état que son visage.

N'y tenant plus, Bruce se précipita dans la chambre et serra son presque fils dans ses bras, pas trop fort pour ne pas le blesser mais suffisamment pour l'assurer de son soutien.

Il senti dans un premier temps Tim se raidir puis il senti ses bras maigres passer derrière son dos. Il senti que Tim cachait son visage dans son cou et ne bougea pas malgré l'humidité qu'il y senti. Le tenant toujours contre lui, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, décidé à rester dans cette position aussi longtemps que Tim en aurai besoin.

Finalement, Tim releva la tête mais Bruce resta penché sur lui pour que ses frères ne voient pas le jeune homme essuyer ses larmes à l'aide de sa main droite bandée. Il se recula enfin et allait lui demander ce qui s'était passé quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Un jeune médecin, grand et maigre avec un très long cou et portant une blouse et un pantalon bleu s'avança dans la pièce et regarda les intrus.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Dorian. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Nous sommes sa famille. Je suis son père. Dit Bruce.

-… Je … croyais que vous étiez Bruce Wayne et que son père était en prison.

-Exact. Disons que je me considère comme son père.

Le médecin hocha la tête puis s'approcha du lit, demandant à Bruce de se lever, il prit sa place en face de Tim.

-Tim, je dois te faire le bilan de tes examens, souhaites-tu que je leur demande de sortir ?

Tim ne répondit pas mais secoua la tête.

-Tim, regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

Tim releva la tête.

-Déjà, tu peux m'appeler JD, si tu veux, je suis très cool, comme médecin !

Ne voyant aucune réaction sur le visage de son patient, le docteur reprit :

-Tim, je dois juste m'assurer que tu comprennes ce que je te demande. Ton père est en prison et ta mère est décédé, si je ne dis pas de bêtises, tu n'as donc plus aucune autorité parentale. Souhaites-tu que je fasse venir une assistante sociale pour prendre les décisions à ta place ? Tu as 15 ans, tu es encore mineur mais tu as le droit de prendre certaines décisions par toi-même. Donc, est-ce que tu veux qu'ils restent et est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle une assistante sociale pour prendre soin de toi ?

-Je n'ai pas de secrets pour eux, vous pouvez tout dire devant eux. Et non, je ne veux personne pour me représenter.

-D'accord.

Bruce relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu. Tim leur faisait confiance. Il les considérait donc comme sa famille, au même titre qu'eux le considéraient comme tel.

-Je vais contacter mon avocat afin d'obtenir ta garde dès aujourd'hui, Tim, d'accord ? Demanda Bruce.

Tim lui fit un sourire timide puis hocha la tête.

-Bien, est-ce que je peux commencer ? Demanda JD en se levant du lit.

Voyant le regard triste mais déterminé de son patient, JD prit sa respiration et dit :

-Tu as donc un léger traumatisme crânien. Un beau cocard à l'œil droit mais rien de très grave. L'œil gauche, en revanche, est plus endommagé. Ton arcade est fracturée et la plaie laissera une petite cicatrice sur son sourcil. De plus, ta pupille est légèrement égratignée. Je vais faire venir un ophtalmo qui pourra nous dire si c'est grave ou pas. La plaie sur ta lèvre n'est pas très importante mais elle sera un peu douloureuse un certain temps. Une de tes dents a été légèrement fêlée mais rien d'irrémédiable non plus.

Tu as 3 côtes fêlées et de très gros hématomes dans le dos, consécutifs à ce qui semblerait être … des coups de pieds. Tu confirmes ?

Tim hocha la tête.

-Ok, tu n'as que quelques bleus, sur tes jambes, rien de très grave. En revanche, tu as l'épaule droite déboitée, il va falloir la remettre en place, ça va être très douloureux. Deux doigts cassés à cette main, aussi. Le poignet gauche cassé et … une brulure de cigarette au creux de la main gauche.

Je pense que tu ne garderas pas vraiment de séquelles de ces blessures, juste quelques petites cicatrices. En revanche, j'estime que ton corps ne sera pas totalement guéri avant au moins 6 mois.

-6 MOIS !? S'étonna Tim.

-Tes blessures sont très importantes, malgré tout. Il te faudra de la rééducation et beaucoup de patience. Maintenant, Tim, je voudrais aborder un sujet plus intime, avec toi. Est-ce que tu es sur que tu ne souhaites pas que nous en parlions seul à seul ?

Tim eut une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il jeta un bref regard dans sa chambre mais il connaissait toutes ses personnes. Il leur avait confié sa vie de nombreuses fois et l'inverse était également vrai. Il avait envi qu'ils sachent. Qu'ils sachent enfin tout de lui. Alors il secoua à nouveau la tête.

-D'accord. Tim, es-tu homosexuel ?

La question eut le don de surprendre les spectateurs de cet interrogatoire. Bruce allait intervenir pour que son fils n'ait pas à subir ces questions personnelles mais Dick l'arrêta d'une main sur le coude.

-Oui.

-Lorsque nous t'avons examiné, nous avons remarqué des traces suspectes près de ton anus. Ces marques pourraient correspondre à celles causées par un viol. Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?

Tim hocha la tête et renifla. Il baissa la tête et ses yeux furent cachés par ses cheveux mais tous purent voir des larmes atterrir sur ses mains et sa couverture.

-C'était mon père.

-Ton père avait des gestes déplacés envers toi ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-C'était des attouchements ou plus ?

-C'était des viols.

-Avec des objets ou … ?

-Les deux.

-… Quand tu dis que tu es homosexuel, tu dis ça à cause de ça ?

-Non. Je sais faire la différence. Je n'ai jamais aimé ni ressenti du plaisir avec ce que mon père me faisait mais … j'ai bien remarqué que mon regard était plus attiré par les hommes que les femmes. Je les trouve plus beaux et plus attirants. J'ai déjà embrassé une femme et un homme et je préfère les hommes.

-Bien. Je constate que tu es lucide sur toi et sur tes relations. C'est une bonne chose mais ça n'empêche pas que je souhaiterai que tu consultes un psychologue.

-Pourquoi, puisque rien ne cloche, chez moi !

-Rien ne cloche chez toi, mais tu as vécu un traumatisme à cause de ton père et je veux que tu en parles à quelqu'un, d'accord ?

Encore un hochement de tête.

-Est-ce que ton père prenait des précautions, quand il était avec toi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Est-ce qu'il vous protégeait ? Il mettait des préservatifs ?

-Non …

-Je vais te faire des tests pour nous assurer que tu n'aies pas contracté de maladies mais nous allons commencer un traitement préventif.

-Vous allez me donner de la trithérapie ?

-Oui. C'est très lourd, mais c'est nécessaire, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Et je vais aussi appeler la police.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il faut que tu portes plainte contre ton père, Tim. Il ne doit plus jamais pouvoir faire ça à quiconque et encore moins à toi et le seul moyen, c'est de l'envoyer en prison.

Tim releva doucement la tête afin de voir sa famille et fut soulagé de ne voir aucun dégout sur le visage d'aucun d'eux.

Damian et Jason, au fond de la chambre, avait un masque neutre sur leur visage, mais leurs yeux brulaient d'un feu de colère. Heureusement, Tim comprit que cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui.

Il regarda alors Dick et réussi à sourire quand il sorti son téléphone pour dire :

-J'appelle tout de suite le commissaire Gordon. Je vais lui demander de se déplacer pour prendre ta déposition personnellement. Après tout, il me doit bien ça, j'ai quand même eu le courage de sortir avec sa fille pendant 2 ans !

Enfin, il tourna sa tête vers son père. Parce que oui, même si Jack Drake était son géniteur, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien fait pour lui et qu'il considérait Bruce comme son père. Celui-ci s'approcha à nouveau de lui et le serra contre lui, lui murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête à l'oreille, dans le seul but de le rassurer et de le calmer. Tim se laissa à nouveau aller contre lui et pleura encore un peu sur son épaule.

-Je vois que vous avez les choses bien en main. Je vous laisse, je dois remplir de la paperasse et donner ton dossier à ton chirurgien. Je ne sais pas qui est de garde mais je vais appeler mon meilleur ami, le docteur Turk, c'est le chirurgien le plus doué que je connaisse et il va s'assurer que ton épaule et ton poignet guérissent rapidement.

Tous regardèrent le médecin sortir de la pièce … pour tomber à peine le pied posé dehors. Un homme de grande taille passa alors en sifflotant, un uniforme de concierge sur le dos, alors qu'il passait la serpillère sur le docteur Dorian, sous les rires des infirmières.

-Tim, je suis désolé de ne pas m'être rendu compte de ta situation bien plus tôt.

-Comment tu aurais pu le savoir, Bruce, je ne l'ai dit à personne.

-Mais j'aurai dû réaliser. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te laisse dans cet enfer depuis 5 ans !

-Si ça peut te rassurer, ça dure depuis bien avant que je ne te rencontre et que je ne devienne Robin.

-Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché cette crise ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'il s'acharne sur toi comme ça. Il devait bien y avoir une raison, non ?

-…

-Tim ?

-Je ne veux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-…

-Quoi que ce soit, je te soutiendrais.

-… Non.

-Tim, tu as déjà dit que ton père te violait, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire que ça ?

-Si je te le dis, tu ne me feras plus jamais confiance.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, Bruce aurai sans doute été attendri par la moue boudeuse de Tim mais il réprima son sourire, bien mal adapté dans cette situation, et insista :

-Tim, tu peux tout me dire. Tu ne perdras jamais ma confiance, je te le promets.

Tim renifla encore mais cette fois, alors qu'il avait été fort en racontant l'épreuve horrible qu'avait été la confession des viols qu'il avait subit, Tim se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes et sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Bruce regarda son amant un peu paniqué alors Dick vint à son secours en le faisant lever et en prenant sa place sur le lit.

-Tim, quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu ne perdras jamais notre confiance. Nous avons tous confiance en toi et nous savons que tu as fait ce qu'il faut pour survivre. Mais cette chose que tu ne veux pas dire à l'air de te peiner alors tu devrais en parler, ça te soulagera.

-Je n'en suis vraiment pas fier. J'en ai même très honte.

\- Dis-nous tout.

-… En fait, depuis que je suis tout petit, je vole pour pouvoir ramener de l'argent à mon père. Il le dépense généralement dans de l'alcool ou de la drogue mais je réussi à garder un peu d'argent pour acheter à manger. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je vole les portefeuilles. Je suis très doué pour ça. Mais depuis que je suis Robin, je n'ai plus le temps de traîner dans les rues pour prendre des portefeuilles alors …

-Alors ?

-Je prenais des choses au manoir … pardon, Bruce, excuse moi. Je suis désolé mais je faisais ça pour pouvoir manger. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais …

-Attends, tu volais au manoir ? Mais quoi ? Je ne m'en suis jamais aperçu !

-Je n'ai jamais rien volé qui appartenait à tes parents … mais … un bibelot par ci par là. Un stylo de marque, un ramasse poussière dans une vitrine … une de tes cravates. Elles valent chères.

-Et moi qui pensais que je devenais fou ou qu'Alfred changeait les choses de place sans me le dire.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir trompé comme ça, d'avoir menti et volé, mais c'était pour pouvoir manger et …

-Attends, Tim, je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'était que des choses sans importance et je te remercie de ne rien avoir prit qui appartenait à mes parents. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cette fois-ci, il t'a frappé ?

-Nous sommes parti en mission pendant 4 jours donc je suis resté loin de la maison pendant 4 jours sans lui apporté d'argent. En partant hier soir, j'ai oublié de prendre quelque chose que j'aurai pu revendre et je n'avais plus d'argent de côté alors quand je suis rentré les mains vide, il s'est énervé. Il avait beaucoup bu.

-Il t'oblige donc à voler depuis tout petit.

-Oui … Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ? Demanda timidement le jeune homme.

Si Bruce ne s'était pas retenu, il l'aurait à nouveau prit dans ses bras. Tim était vraiment trop adorable pour son bien. D'ailleurs, quand il sera rentré à la maison, il surveillerait mieux ses fréquentations. Hors de questions que des détraqués profitent de son fils si adorable !

-Bien sur que non. Tu as fais ça parce que tu y étais obligé.

Après cette scène forte en émotion, Jason prit la parole.  
-Bon, et bien étant donné que le commissaire Gordon va arriver et qu'il ne voudra sans doute pas que l'on reste pour la déposition de Tim, le démon et moi, on va déjeuner.

Il tendit alors la main vers Dick avec un grand sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.  
-Quoi, tu ne veux quand même pas que je te paye pour l'emmener manger ?  
-Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une bonne idée. En fait, je voulais juste de l'argent pour lui payer à manger.  
-Mais tu n'as pas un travail, toi ?  
-Si, mais j'ai laissé mon portefeuille dans mon autre costume.

Maronnant, Dick sorti son portefeuille et tendit un billet à Jason. Celui-ci, au lieu d'empocher le billet, fit signe qu'il en voulait plus :  
-Quoi, ne me dit pas qu'avec 20 dollars, tu ne peux pas déjeuner correctement !  
-Je te rappelle qu'on est 2 et que le démon mange beaucoup, il est en pleine croissance.

Dick soupira et sorti un autre billet de 20 que Jason prit en partant avec Damian.  
-Et je veux que tu lui donne un vrai petit déjeuner, et pas juste des barres du distributeur ! S'écria Dick en les voyant partir.

En chemin vers la cafétéria, ils croisèrent le commissaire Gordon qui se dirigeait vers la chambre de Tim.  
\- Dis-moi, tu penses à ce que je pense ?  
-Je pense qu'on devrait aller tuer ce porc.  
-En temps normal, je serai d'accord avec toi, mais je vais dire non pour deux raisons, la première, c'est que si jamais je t'emmène tuer quelqu'un tu te feras grondé et moi j'aurai droit à un sermon et c'est tout ce que je veux éviter. Ensuite, c'est que c'est le père de Tim et franchement, il est tellement gentil que si ce mec mourrait, je suis sur que ça lui ferai de la peine. Il a déjà assez souffert, on va lui éviter ça. Malgré tout, je te propose d'aller lui faire peur pour qu'il ne s'approche plus de son fils, t'en pense quoi ?  
-Je te suis sur ce coup.

Après un sourire de connivence, ils filèrent vers la Rolls de Bruce pour récupérer leur costume et se changer à l'abri des regards.

* * *

Jack Drake était étendu sur son lit, somnolent. Il avait été emmené en prison dans la nuit et comme il avait beaucoup bu et s'était bien défoulé sur son fils, il avait mal un peu partout et était bien fatigué.  
Il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir mais n'y prêta pas attention, pensant que c'était le petit déjeuner.

Il ne réalisa son erreur que quand il senti sa main être transpercé par un couteau et sa gorge prise dans un étau, incapable de crier.

Il ouvrit les yeux, totalement réveillé et vit devant lui Red Hood et Robin.

C'était Red Hood qui l'étouffait mais le couteau qui transperçait sa main de part en part appartenait au jeune acolyte de Batman.

Il entendit du bruit venant des cellules environnantes, signe que ses codétenus se réveillaient à cause du bruit, mais aucun n'essaya d'intervenir. Ils les regardaient juste, comme un spectacle de cirque.

-On est venu te dire de ne plus t'approcher de ton fils, pourriture. Ni pour lui dire bonjour, ni pour lui demander pardon, ni par téléphone, ni par mail, rien. A partir de maintenant, il n'a plus de père. Tu vas passer devant le juge. Tu vas plaider coupable de tout ce dont va t'accuser et tu iras en taule. Tu ne feras pas appel et j'espère que tu crèveras en prison.  
Si on se rend compte que tu fais encore du mal à ton fils, de quelque manière que ce soit, je le laisse te torturer (Red Hood désigna Robin du menton et le regard glacé de l'enfant le fit frissonner) puis, une fois que tu auras bien souffert, je te tuerai. Hoche la tête si tu as compris.

Jack, rouge à cause du manque d'oxygène, fit vaciller sa tête vers l'avant pour montrer son accord. Il sentait que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites sous la pression du sang.

Finalement, il senti le couteau être retiré de sa main et il fut jeté contre sa couchette.  
La porte de sa cellule se referma et il vit ses agresseurs derrière les barreaux, soulagé.

Red Hood se tourna vers l'homme dans la cellule à côté de la sienne, un gros homme avec plein de tatouages de gang et à l'air vraiment pas commode. Il lui demanda :  
-Est-ce que ce qu'on dit sur les pédophiles en prison est vrai ?

L'homme hocha la tête sombrement. Red Hood dit d'une voie forte, afin que tous les prisonniers l'entendent :  
-Cet homme s'appelle Jack Drake et il a abusé de son fils depuis qu'il est tout petit. Maintenant, à 15 ans, il est à l'hôpital dans un sale état parce qu'en plus, il le tabasse. J'espère que certains d'entre vous iront dans la même prison que lui et pourront faire passer le mot.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, quelque soit la prison ou il ira, je m'assurerai qu'il souffre. Dit le gars d'à côté avec un sourire cruel.

Red Hood et Robin quittèrent la prison, rendant ses clés à un gardien conciliant ainsi que deux billets de 20 dollars.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'hôpital, ils trouvèrent Dick devant la porte de Tim.

-C'est terminé ?

-Non, Gordon est toujours dedans. Vous en avez mit, du temps.

-On avait faim.

-Vous ne nous avez rien ramené ?

-Il fallait me donner plus !

-Hum, bref !

-Si ce n'est pas fini, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux, Dick ?

-Je ne voulais pas gêner Tim par ma présence … et puis Gordon n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards mauvais alors j'ai préféré partir. Je préfère qu'il se concentre sur Tim plutôt que sur moi. Est-ce que tu veux rentrer, Damian ? Tu dois être fatigué.

-Non, je veux être là pour Tim.

Cette déclaration surpris les deux anciens Robin mais ils ne dirent rien. Damian s'intéressait rarement à quelqu'un et Tim était l'un de ceux là.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, laissant sortir le commissaire Gordon. Celui-ci se retourna et dit à Tim :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, bonhomme, je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne sorte pas de prison avant longtemps.

En partant, il hocha la tête en direction des trois garçons, laissant la porte ouverte. Par celle-ci, ils purent voir Tim essuyer des larmes. L'entretien avait dû lui être douloureux. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Dick, inquiet.

-C'est passé. Répondit sobrement et sombrement Bruce.

Dick et les garçons comprirent qu'il ne fallait pas insister sur le sujet.

-Vous devriez rentrer, vous êtes debout depuis près de 24 heures.

-Toi aussi, tu devrais rentrer, Bruce. Je ne vais pas m'envoler. Je peux rester seul.

Bruce allait protester mais, malgré lui, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour bailler largement.

-Tim à raison, vous devriez rentrer. Je vais rester avec lui, je suis de service toute la journée et en plus, il ne va pas tarder à partir se préparer pour l'opération avec le docteur Turk. Dit le docteur Dorian qui était de retour.

Il fit un sourire à l'assemblée puis fit un signe derrière lui.

-Carla ?

-Oui Bambi ?

La chambrée vit arriver une infirmière d'origine latine habillée d'un uniforme rose.

-Carla, je te présente Tim, il va être opéré par Turk dans 2h mais en attendant, il va rester tout seul pour que sa famille aille se reposer, tu peux t'occuper de lui ?

-Bien sur JD. Dit Carla avec un grand sourire avant d'aller saluer Tim.

JD s'approcha de Bruce et dit doucement :

-Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter, je l'ai mit entre les mains de l'infirmière la plus maternelle de tout l'hôpital. Rien ni personne ne pourra l'approcher sans qu'elle n'ait donné son accord.

-Oh bon sang ! S'écria Carla en sortant presque en courant de la pièce.

Inquiets, Bruce et JD s'approchèrent du lit mais pas assez rapidement parce que Carla était de retour, tirant une jeune femme blonde par la main :

-Eliott, regarde, est-ce que tu ne trouves pas que Tim a les plus beaux yeux que tu n'aies jamais vus ?

-Oh, il est trop mignon. Bonjour, je suis le docteur Reed. Et toi, tu es juste le plus beau garçon que j'ai vu depuis des siècles !

Pendant que les filles s'extasiaient sur un Tim un peu intimidé, JD dit à Bruce :

-Alors là, vous n'avez plus à vous en faire. Entre Eliott et Carla, Tim ne sera plus jamais seul … je pense même que vous allez avoir du mal à le ramener chez vous !

Bruce fit un sourire puis s'approcha de Tim pour lui dire qu'ils allaient rentrer dormir mais qu'ils revenaient au plus tôt pour le voir.

* * *

Il était midi et Dick avait un petit creux. En rentrant de l'hôpital, lui et Bruce étaient directement allé se coucher, Jason était reparti dans son appartement et Damian avait eu l'autorisation exceptionnelle de ne pas aller en classe et de se reposer. Avant d'aller dormir, il avait vu le garçon de 13 ans se diriger vers le salon, sans doute pour jouer encore à un de ses jeux vidéo.

En arrivant à la cuisine, Dick trouva Damian attablé devant une assiette de pâtes à la carbonara.

-Maître Dick, voulez vous une assiette ? Demanda Alfred, l'inénarrable et quelque peu vieillissant majordome de la famille Wayne.

-Oui, merci. Ça va, Damian ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-ça va.

-Père n'est pas descendu avec toi ?

-Il dort encore.

-Si maître Bruce dors encore, je vais en profiter pour faire le ménage dans la Batcave, il n'aime pas que je le fasse quand il y est. Déclara Alfred avant de prendre ses gants, son aspirateur et de sortir de la pièce.

Dick regarda Alfred sortir et souri en voyant Damian se resservir dans la casserole de pâte.

-Tu as faim, dit donc !

-Je meurs de faim. Mon dernier repas date quand même d'hier soir.

-C'est vrai que la nuit a été intense. Est-ce que ça va ? Ça ne t'a pas trop secoué ?

Damian haussa les épaules et dit :

-Un peu mais c'est Tim qui doit l'être le plus.

-Tu l'aimes bien, Tim. Déclara Dick.

-… Il est gentil … et il a de beaux yeux.

-… Tu as remarqué ça ?

-Ben ouais.

-J'avais remarqué que tu regardais souvent Tim, ces derniers temps.

-Ben, il est beau.

-Tu trouves ? Tu l'as remarqué quand ?

Damian haussa à nouveau les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Un jour, je ne sais plus vraiment quand, on revenait de mission, je me souviens que j'étais fatigué et que je voulais juste aller au lit. Tu discutais avec Tim à propos de quelque chose et il a ri … et j'ai réalisé que c'était la plus belle chose que j'avais entendu et que je ne voulais pas m'en passer. Alors j'ai commencé à être curieux de lui. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était beau. Il a les plus beaux yeux bleus que j'ai vu et quand il ri, on dirait un ciel étoilé. Contrairement à père et à moi qui avons les yeux froids et qui rendent mal à l'aise les gens si on les fixe trop longtemps, Tim a les yeux bleus aussi profond que la nuit et aussi lumineux que les étoiles. Il est petit, dans peu de temps, je le dépasserai en taille, et en carrure, parce qu'il est vraiment maigre, mais il reste très beau quand même. Il a les plus longues jambes que j'ai jamais vues.

Damian haussa encore les épaules, comme pour s'excuser de ce qu'il avait dit, gêné de ses révélations. Dick se fit alors la réflexion que Damian avait 13 ans et que les hormones devaient commencer à lui jouer des tours, mais vu la façon dont il parlait de Tim, c'était bien plus sérieux qu'une simple amourette.

Il empêcha le jeune homme de se resservir une troisième fois des pâtes et lui tendit une pomme à la place.

-Damian, je ne vais pas te dire de ne plus ressentir ces sentiments, mais … Tu comprends bien que la situation de Tim est compliqué, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je sais. Mais il a dit qu'il était homosexuel.

-C'est vrai. Mais son père a abusé de sa confiance et a fait une chose terrible, tu sais. Bruce et moi, on fera toujours tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive jamais rien de semblable et jamais nous ne te ferons du mal.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas comparable. Tim a été violé par la personne en qui il aurait dû avoir le plus confiance. La personne qui aurait dû le protéger. Je sais que toi et père, mes deux pères, ferez tout pour que ça ne m'arrive jamais.

-Mais du coup, tu dois avoir conscience que Tim aura du mal à redonner sa confiance. Il te considère comme un frère, Damian. J'ai peur qu'en voulant plus de lui, tu ne le fragilise sur ses attentes qu'il a de la famille. Son père lui a déjà fait faux bon, je ne voudrais pas que son frère lui fasse du mal.

-Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

-Intentionnellement, jamais, je le sais. Mais je suis sur que tu as compris ce que je voulais dire.

-Oui, un père ne doit pas avoir de relation avec son fils et un frère non plus.

-C'est ça. C'est pour ça que je te demanderai de mettre ton amour pour lui en sourdine. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit plus blessé qu'il ne l'ait déjà. Tu comprends ?

-Je comprends. Répondit Damian, contrarié mais compréhensif.

Il jeta son trognon de pomme à la poubelle et quitta la table pour aller faire la sieste dans sa chambre.

-Eh, attends, si tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier soir, vous avez fait quoi, ce matin ? Damian ?

* * *

Bruce était à son bureau et attendait que Tim veuille bien lui parler.

Tim était sorti de l'hôpital deux mois plus tôt. Il avait eu des séances de rééducation pour ses blessures et il voyait un psychologue deux fois par semaines. Visiblement, les séances se passaient bien et le psy lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient bientôt réduire à une par semaine, ce qui était une grande et rapide avancée.

Dès le lendemain de l'arrestation de son père, il avait demandé à adopter officiellement Tim. Malheureusement, Tim ayant encore un parent, même si ce connard était en prison et malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, le juge avait décidé de laisser les droits parentaux à son père. Il avait toutefois accepté de donner à Bruce la garde du garçon mais officiellement, Tim était toujours le fils de Jack. Bruce pensait officiellement parce qu'officieusement, il considérait Tim comme son fils, tout comme Jason et Damian … mais pas comme Dick, parce que les sentiments qu'il avait pu avoir plus jeunes pour Dick s'étaient vite transformés en sentiments plus intimes qu'un père ne le devrait envers son enfant. Mais avant de faire le moindre pas dans cette direction, il s'était d'abord assuré que Dick comprenait bien la situation et était d'accord. Finalement, n'ayant plus de patience face à son indécision, c'était Dick qui avait plaqué Bruce contre la Batmobile après une mission et lui avait roulé une pelle d'enfer. Depuis, ils étaient officiellement en couple.

Bruce se tira de ses douces pensées concernant son amant pour retourner vers son fils. Tim était debout devant lui, se dandinant, hésitant manifestement à lui parler et ça avait tendance à fatiguer Bruce. Parce que depuis qu'il avait sa garde, Tim agissait bizarrement et était timide et gêné de la situation.

Au début, Bruce ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Quand ils avaient transportés les affaires de Tim de chez lui à la chambre qu'il utilisait habituellement quand il dormait au manoir, cela n'avait pas causé de problème. Puis il avait dit à Tim qu'il allait changer d'école pour aller dans l'école privé dans laquelle se trouvait déjà Damian.

Au début, Tim avait protesté, dit qu'il avait des amis dans son ancienne école et qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Bruce avait commencé à tiquer à ce moment là. Tim n'avait pas d'amis autre qu'eux, la Batfamily, comme ils se surnommaient. Tim était d'une intelligence trop aiguë pour s'attacher réellement à quelqu'un qui n'était pas de son niveau. Non pas que Tim soit élitiste ou qu'il dénigrait ceux qu'il pourrait juger inférieur, jamais, mais Tim était trop méfiant de nature et trop enfermé dans ses calculs et projets personnels pour se laisser aller en présence de jeunes de son âge qu'il jugeait trop bruyants et dissipés.

Bruce avait alors balayé son argument en lui faisant valoir que son ancien établissement était à 1h en voiture, 1h30 en bus et que le chauffeur emmenait déjà Damian en cours tous les jours, ça serai donc une perte de temps et d'énergie pour tous s'il persistait dans son optique.

Tim, en garçon intelligent, avait totalement comprit l'argument et avait juste baissé la tête et avait continué son repas sans plus protesté.

Il avait ensuite refusé que Bruce lui achète des vêtements, notamment l'uniforme de sa nouvelle école qui, comme elle était privé n'acceptait pas les vêtements dits « normaux ». Bruce avait dû hausser le ton pour lui faire entendre raison et lui laisser lui acheter ses vêtements et ses fournitures.

Le reste du temps, Tim restait un enfant calme, mature et agréable mais Bruce c'était rendu compte que deux sujets rendaient Tim mal à l'aise. L'argent semblait être un sujet sensible. Il pouvait le comprendre, maintenant qu'il savait comment l'enfant avait été élevé, et il avait fini par comprendre que Tim estimait que tout ce que Bruce lui donnait n'était qu'un prêt qu'il devrait rembourser plus tard. Il avait fallu que Bruce et lui aient une conversation à huis clos après que Bruce soit tombé sur Tim en train de compter combien coutait l'école privée et son échéancier sur les 20 prochaines années pour le rembourser.

Bruce pensait que cette crise était passé pour l'instant, ce n'était donc pas l'aspect pécunier qui chiffonnait Tim.

L'autre chose qui gênait l'adolescent était la peur de déranger. Sans doute son père n'avait jamais prit soin de lui et Tim avouait de lui-même qu'il signait ses propres bulletins de note et les papiers de l'école, mais Bruce avait insisté pour s'en occuper à présent, arguant que ce n'était pas à un enfant de se préoccuper de ce genre de chose. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Tim essayait de leur causer le moins de soucis possible, les rassurant sur son état et, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait plus faire de mission le soir à cause de ses blessures, il essayait de se rendre utile en aidant Alfred dans la maison ou dans le jardin.

Bruce avait essayer de lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire ça, l'adolescent n'en démordait pas et se rendait utile tant que faire ce peux.

Aujourd'hui, comme souvent après les cours, les garçons avaient rejoint Bruce dans son bureau. Ce lieu était un endroit studieux ou les garçons profitaient du calme et de la compagnie de leurs ainés pour faire leur devoir.

Dick les rejoignaient alors après son travail pour corriger des articles ou faire des recherches pour son travail de journaliste et pendant que Bruce travaillait sur des dossiers de la Wayne Industrie, Damian et Tim faisaient leurs devoirs.

Rarement, Jason les rejoignaient même pour discuter avec Bruce de tel ou tel chantier qu'il supervisait pour le moment.

Ce soir-là, donc, alors que Tim et Damian venaient de les rejoindre et alors que Dick était occupé à vérifier les devoirs de maths du plus jeune, Tim s'était levé et s'était avancé vers le bureau de Bruce, un papier dans la main, mais n'osant pas l'interrompre.

Voyant que s'il ne faisait rien, la situation allait rester telle quelle, Bruce demanda :

-Tim, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Malgré qu'il ait fait attention à garder une voie égale et douce envers Tim qui avait développé un côté craintif envers l'autorité, le jeune adolescent sursauta, comme prit en faute.

-Euh, je te dérange ?

-Non, pas du tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mon … mon professeur principal souhaiterai te rencontrer.

La nouvelle en elle-même avait de quoi surprendre. Tim, avec son intelligence au dessus de la moyenne, était sans conteste le meilleur élève de sa classe et son caractère calme assurait qu'il ne puisse pas être convoqué à cause de trouble qu'il aurait pu causer.

-Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Hum … Il voudrait me faire sauter une classe, je crois.

-Il vaudrait te faire passer directement en terminale ? Je sais que nous ne sommes qu'en octobre donc tu n'aura pas manqué beaucoup de cours, mais tu as déjà un an d'avance sur ceux de ta classe. Est-ce que ça ne va pas t'isoler encore plus par rapport aux autres élèves ?

-Je ne connais personne, de toute façon. Donc que j'aille dans une classe ou dans une autre, ça ne va pas faire de différence.

-Mais tu dois passer une épreuve en fin de première, et tu ne connais pas du tout le programme.

-M. Martono, mon professeur, m'a fait passer des tests et je suis au même niveau, voir au dessus des terminales, je n'aurai pas de problème avec le programme. Je peux présenter mon épreuve de Français en candidat libre en fin d'année, juste avant le bac.

-Pourquoi es-tu si pressé de finir tes études, Tim ? Quel parcours universitaire veux-tu faire, après le bac ?

-Je ne pense pas faire d'études, après le bac. Je veux juste trouver du travail et ne plus être une charge.

Manifestement, ce n'était pas la chose à dire parce que Bruce se referma et dit d'une voie froide, en fixant Damian et Dick qui les regardaient :

-Sortez, je dois parler seul à seul avec Tim.

Ni une ni deux, les deux connaissant le caractère explosif de Bruce, Damian et Dick prirent leurs affaires et leurs jambes à leur cou pour sortir du bureau.

Une fois la porte fermée, Bruce reporta son regard vers Tim et se calma rapidement quand il vit son garçon trembler. Il prit sur lui pour respirer un bon coup et se calmer, ne voulant pas effrayer le plus jeune.

Il croisa les doigts sous son menton et dit :

-Assied-toi, Tim.

Une fois le jeune Drake installé, Bruce reprit la parole.

-Combien de fois dois-je te dire que tu n'es pas une charge ? Je sais que l'argent te pose problème mais tu sais que j'en ai plus qu'assez pour que nous puissions rester tous les 6 dans ce manoir sans travailler pendant plusieurs vies sans jamais manquer de rien.

-Mais c'est ton argent, pas le mien.

-J'ai payé les études de Dick, celles de Jason et je payerai celles de Damian, pourquoi ne payerai-je pas les tiennes ?

-Parce que c'était tes enfants et que je ne le suis pas.

-… ça me blesse, ce que tu me dis. Est-ce que tu trouves que je ne me comporte pas comme un père envers toi ?

-… Si, bien plus que mon père, mais le juge ne t'a pas permis de m'adopter. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé en quoi que ce soit envers moi.

-Tim, tu me connais, est-ce qu'on m'a déjà obligé à faire quelque chose contre mon gré ?

-Non, mais …

-Non, c'est tout. On ne m'oblige pas. Et qu'importe ce que peut dire le juge, tu es mon fils au même titre que Jason ou Damian. Tim, quand comprendras-tu que je t'aime comme mon fils et que ça me fait juste plaisir de te faire plaisir. J'aimerai que tu fasses des caprices pour avoir un jeu ou un jouet, comme Damian, ou que tu testes mes limites, comme Jason. Que nous agissions comme une famille. Maintenant, explique moi, pourquoi veux-tu finir tes études si tôt ?

-… je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi et ça me fait culpabiliser que tu prennes soin de moi parce que j'ai l'impression que tu le fais au détriment de quelque chose d'autre. Mon psy dit que je manque juste d'attention.

-Je pense que ton psy à raison.

-Mais aussi ... je veux finir plus tôt comme ça je pourrai trouver un travail et commencer à te rembourser. Je sais que l'école coute chère en plus, tu m'as acheté un uniforme, de nouveaux vêtements, un nouvel ordinateur et tu as fais refaire ma chambre.  
-Tim, sans même avoir à travailler, je pourrais vivre sur mes rentes en vous ayant tous à charge sans qu'aucun de vous ne travail pendant plus de 10 vies sans nous priver, avant de manquer d'argent. L'argent, ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une monnaie d'échange pour des choses matérielles sans importance. En revanche, l'affection que je vous porte et le sentiment paternel que j'ai à ton égard ne sont pas feints. J'aimerai que tu aies assez confiance en moi pour me parler.  
-J'ai confiance en toi !  
-Oui, le soir, quand on va au combat, tu as confiance en moi mais dans la vie de tous les jours, tu me parles à peine. Ni aux autres, d'ailleurs.  
-Je suis mal à l'aise que tout le monde sache ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi. Sur le coup, ça m'a paru une bonne idée parce que j'en étais soulagé, mais maintenant, j'ai peur que vous me regardiez tous différemment.  
-Nous te regardons tous différemment, c'est inévitable, Tim. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Ça veut juste dire qu'on te surveille, ton état de santé, ton confort, le fait que tu sois à l'aise, ton évolution. Parce qu'on ne veut que ton bien.  
-Mais ... par exemple, Damian et Jason sont des combattants, ils doivent me prendre pour un faible.  
-Non, au contraire, ils trouvent que tu es très fort. Ce qui t'es arrivé était en dehors des missions alors ils savent que tes compétences sur le terrain sont les mêmes qu'avant ... même si il va falloir que je réévalue ton niveau, quand tu auras fini ta rééducation, et que tu te remettes à jour physiquement avait de retourner dans les rues. Mais tu n'es pas faible à leurs yeux, ni aux miens et je sais que c'est pareil pour Dick. Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, nous sommes ta famille et tu peux compter sur nous. Nous serons là pour te soutenir, t'écouter en cas de besoin, mais également, te booster si on se rend compte que tu dérapes. Jason continuera à te provoquer et Damian à critiquer tes capacités de combats.  
-Il le fait moins, depuis un moment.  
-J'ai remarqué. Peut-être qu'il s'est finalement adapté à notre présence. Il a eu une période difficile, lui aussi, quand il a quitté la ligue des assassins pour venir ici ... mais nous n'avons pas changé d'attitude et nous l'avons soutenu, exactement comme il le fait pour toi et que tu continue à le faire pour lui.  
-Hum ...  
-Alors, dis moi, tu veux vraiment sauter une classe, ENCORE, ou pas ?  
-Je veux vraiment sauter une classe.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je m'ennuie en cours et comme je ne connais personne, je ne peux même pas discuter avec les autres.  
-Si tu sautes une classe, ça sera pareille, voir même pire pace que tu seras le plus jeune.  
-Je sais, mais là au moins, ça sera normal, et puis comme ça, je finirai tôt.  
\- Vers quelles études te destines-tu ?

-Tim, dis moi !  
-J'aimerai bien faire médecine.  
-Médecine ? Je pensais plutôt te voir dans la recherche scientifique, informatique. Non pas que tu ne sois pas capable de faire médecine, mais je ne pensais pas que ça te plairait.  
-Si si, c'est cool.  
-Tim. Dit d'un ton de reproche Bruce devant le peu de conviction qu'y mettait Tim.  
-C'est vrai, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Mais c'est utile. Alfred nous rafistole toujours mais un jour, ça sera plus grave et il ne saura pas le faire. Si je fais médecine, je pourrai nous soigner !  
-Tim, tu dois faire ce qui te plait. C'est très louable de ta part de vouloir prendre soin de nous, mais tu dois faire des études qui t'intéresse, pas ce qui est le mieux pour nous. J'ai dis la même chose à Dick et à Jason. Crois-tu que j'aurai voulu voir Jason sur un chantier, à porter des choses lourdes et toujours les pieds dans la boue, dehors quelque soit le temps ? Non, mais c'était ce qu'il lui plaisait. Je l'ai juste poussé pour qu'il fasse des études pour être chef de chantier parce que je savais qu'il en était capable mais c'est lui qui a décidé. Et tu dois faire pareil. Alors ?  
-... J'ai bien remarqué que le MIT proposait des cours par correspondance. Je pourrais étudier par correspondance, comme ça, je resterai là, et pendant ce temps, j'irai en fac de médecine en candidat libre, juste au cas où ?  
-ça parait déjà un projet plus adapté, pour toi, même si je trouve ça ambitieux. Alors tu es décidé, tu veux aller directement en terminal ?  
-Oui, s'il te plait.  
-D'accord, je rencontrerais ton professeur. Déclara Bruce en lui faisant un sourire.

De joie, Tim lui répondit et Bruce vit avec ravissement ses joues pâles se colorer de rose.

A suivre.

Certains auteurs font du chantage à la review, c'est pas mon cas, vous verrez d'ailleurs que ma fic est finie et que j'ai posté tous mes chapitres en même temps, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, vu que j'écris pour mon plaisir, si vous avez aimé, reviewvez avec plaisir, j'aime ça, mais si vous n'avez pas aimer, même si vous pensez que votre review peut-être constructive pour moi, sans blague, je m'en fiche, ne reviewvez pas.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Mangafana


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : mangafana

Bonjour, c'est ma première fic sur Batman alors je précise que je connais un peu l'univers sans être vraiment une pro.

J'ai bien sur changé un peu l'histoire et les personnages pour correspondre à mon idée.

Oui, c'est vrai, dans cette fic, je torture un peu Tim Drake mais de tous les Robins, c'est celui que je trouve le plus mignon et que j'ai le plus envi de torturer. Le premier chapitre sera un peu dur mais ça s'arrange avec le temps, promis.

J'écris sans Bêta, merci de ne pas me conspuer pour ça !

Cette fic est un slash/yaoï DamianxTim et en arrière plan BrucexDick.

J'espère que vous allez vous amuser en lisant mon histoire.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2

Bruce retint avec peine un grognement. Depuis 2 mois, et pour rendre service à Clark et Loïs qui étaient partis en deuxième voyage de noce, il avait accepté de garder leur fils Conner. Ce dernier, guère plus âgé que Tim, s'entendait très bien avec lui. Voir même un peu trop bien, s'il en croyait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Fatigué du spectacle, Bruce se racla la gorge, faisant se séparer les deux garçons.  
Tim arborait une belle teinte rosée de gêne alors que l'autre garçon semblait content de lui.

-Tim, je n'ai rien contre le fait que toi et Conner sortez ensemble, mais je préfère que vos échanges soient plus platoniques en publique, d'accord ?

-Oui, Bruce. Pardon.

-D'accord, Conner ?

-Ok, Bruce.

Bruce grogna pour de vrai, cette fois. Il aimait beaucoup Clark, ils avaient combattus ensemble et s'étaient même affronté. Il en était ressorti qu'ils se respectaient et qu'ils étaient amis, mais vraiment, il avait du mal à supporter son fils. Il avait toujours un peu de kryptonite dans un coffre de la Batcave, pour les cas d'urgence. Il eut une vision de lui râpant la kryptonite au dessus du repas de Conner, ce soir. Cette image aurai pu le faire rire si ce petit idiot n'avait pas un tel sourire niait sur le visage.

-Conner, interdiction d'aller dans la chambre de Tim et toi, pareil, fils.

Conner grimaça mais Tim hocha la tête.

-Et pour toi, c'est Monsieur Wayne, Conner. Assena Bruce en tournant les talons.

En passant dans le couloir suivant, il failli percuter Damian. Le garçon de maintenant 15 ans jouait avec son couteau. C'était un couteau de la ligue des assassins et il savait que Damian avait déjà tué avec, et qu'il ne s'en séparait jamais. Mais depuis qu'il était avec lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu sorti de son fourreau.

Il remarqua que Damian fixait le couple qui s'était remit à roucouler tout en s'aiguisant les ongles avec son couteau. Depuis quelque temps, il avait bien vu que son plus jeune fils regardait souvent Tim mais il n'en avait rien conclu de particulier. Il se demandait maintenant si ce n'était pas un peu plus que de simples regards.

Il vit arriver Dick vers lui dans le couloir et il sentit son cœur s'alléger. Il lui souri et Dick lui répondit. Il posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule de Damian et se pencha dans le couloir pour voir Conner coller Tim contre le mur pour lui embrasser le cou.

Dick imprima alors un mouvement au dos de Damian pour le retourner et ils partirent tous trois vers la cuisine non loin. Une fois la porte fermée, Dick dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Damian, je suis sur que ce n'est pas sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Conner est bien trop frivole pour intéresser réellement Tim. Il est lui-même très mature, je suis sur qu'il ne voudra pas rester avec une personne trop inconséquente. C'est juste une passade. La première personne à s'intéresser à lui en dehors de la Batfamily. Je suis sur que ça sera bientôt fini.

-J'espère, sinon il risque de se réveiller avec un couteau dans le dos. Dit Damian méchamment en sortant de la cuisine.

-… Est-ce que j'ai loupé un épisode ?

-Oui, et un gros. Damian est amoureux de Tim.

-Mais, c'est son frère.

-Pour toi, oui, mais pour Damian, c'est un jeune homme sexy avec aucun lien de parenté entre eux. Tu as sa garde, mais pas l'autorité parentale. Tu es son tuteur, pas son père, et c'est très important pour Damian parce que ça lui laisse l'espoir.

-C'est sérieux à quel point ?

-Au point que ça dure depuis au moins 3 ans sans faiblir. J'ai fait attendre Damian après que tu aies eu la garde de Tim mais il n'attendra plus très longtemps. Il est amoureux.

-Est-ce que tu penses que je dois lui parles des fleurs et des abeilles ?

-Tu devrais plutôt lui parler protection et MST. Nous avons déjà été suffisamment chanceux que Tim n'ai rien attrapé de son père, il ne faudrait pas pousser le diable.

-Je pense que je vais aussi avoir cette conversation avec Tim, d'ailleurs.

-Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que tu l'aies, mais je me fais moins de soucis pour Tim que pour Damian. Il est moins irréfléchi, et puis il est encore très effarouché par les contacts intimes. Je pense que Conner espère en vain. Damian, en revanche, est jeune, fougueux, il a les hormones en bataille et est frustré à cause de Tim. En plus, il te ressemble de plus en plus alors il va avoir beaucoup de succès.

-D'accord, je commence par Damian puis je prendrai Tim à part pour lui parler. En attendant, tu peux surveiller les deux amoureux ? Je ne veux pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps, je n'ai aucune confiance en Conner.

-C'est ton instinct surprotecteur envers tes enfants qui parle, Conner est très gentil.

-Oui, c'est mon instinct qui me dit de ne pas lui faire confiance pour rester seul avec mon fils et garder ses mains dans ses poches alors s'il te plait, surveille-les. Dit Bruce en posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune avant de quitter la pièce pour aller trouver Damian, sans doute dans une salle d'entrainement, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Damian jouait avec sa nourriture. Il n'avait pas faim. Après l'école, Tim avait promis de faire une partie de jeu vidéo avec lui mais au lieu de ça, il était parti avec Conner. Superboy était reparti chez lui depuis des mois mais lui et Tim gardaient une relation épistolaire et ils s'appelaient également très souvent. Pour la première fois et sans l'accord de son père, visiblement, Conner avait quitté l'école plus tôt et avait couru de Métropolis jusqu'à Gotham pour voir son amoureux. Alors Tim avait demandé à Damian de bien vouloir repousser la partie de jeu pour qu'il passe du temps avec Conner.

Ne voulant pas passer pour un égoïste, Damian avait accepté en haussant les épaules, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien. Mais il était véritablement blessé.

Et là, il était 20 heures, Tim aurai dû rentrer depuis plus de 4 heures, il faisait nuit et froid en cette nuit d'hiver et en plus, il pleuvait et Tim était toujours dehors.

Si Damian jouait avec sa nourriture, Bruce et Dick ne mangeaient pas non plus, inquiets du retard du jeune homme. Tim était quelqu'un de sérieux et de ponctuel. S'il était en retard et qu'il n'avait pas prévenu, c'était que quelque chose s'était passé. Les deux hommes espéraient juste que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils pensaient tout les deux et que Conner n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. En effet, le jeune métis humain était de plus en plus insistant envers Tim qui faisait de son mieux pour refuser sans blesser son petit ami.

Finalement, Alfred apparu sur le pas de la porte et de son ton aristocratique mais usé par le temps et la vieillesse, dit :

-Maître Bruce, maître Tim vient de rentrer.

Aussitôt, les trois attablés se levèrent et bien que l'idée première de Bruce fût de gronder Tim pour son retard et pour ne pas les avoir prévenus, il changea d'avis quand il vit le jeune homme.

Tim, revêtu de son blouson d'hiver trempé, restait planté au milieu du hall, goutant sur le tapis en tremblant.

-Tim, ça va ?

Tim ne répondit pas mais sembla trembler plus fort.

-Tim ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, je vais t'enlever ton manteau, tu es trempé.

Aidé de Dick, alors que Damian et Alfred restaient en retrait, Bruce descendit la fermeture éclaire du manteau et l'écarta de ses épaules. Dick prit délicatement la main droite de Tim et tira sur la manche de la veste. Une fois ce bras dégagé, il voulu prendre la main gauche de l'enfant perdu et tremblant mais celui-ci eut un mouvement de recule.

-Tim, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Contre toute attente, Tim commença alors à renifler puis finalement, il posa sa tête contre la poitrine dure et ferme de Bruce, devant lui et se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Bruce referma ses bras sur les épaules du plus petit tendit que Dick s'armait du couteau que lui tendait Damian pour découper le manteau trempé.

Il dégagea le poignet gauche de Tim et le trouva extrêmement enflé. Des traces encerclaient la chaire boursouflée. C'était des traces de doigts.

Bruce sentit sa colère prendre le dessus mais resta aussi calme que possible pour soutenir son enfant.

-Dick, va préparer la voiture, s'il te plait. On va à l'hôpital.

-Je préviens Jason de nous retrouver à l'hôpital. Dit Dick en sortant.

-Bonjour Docteur Dorian.

-Bonjour monsieur Wayne. Comment allez-vous ?

-Aucune importance, comment va Tim ?

-Il a le poignet cassé. Rien qui ne saurai être réparé avec un bon plâtre et du repos, mais, pardonnez-moi, je dois le demander, comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Tim est mutique mais les traces sur son poignet laissent peu de place à l'imagination.

-Tim avait un petit ami … Je vais le tuer dès que je vais le voir, ce sale fils de …

-Je vois. Pensez-vous que Tim voudra porter plainte ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Je vais lui en parler, mais je ne pense pas. Pourquoi il faut que ça lui arrive encore ? Il n'a vraiment pas mérité ça.

-Malheureusement, les victimes qui ont subis les traumatismes de Tim restent des cibles faciles parce que trop renfermées et peu sures d'elles.

-Tim n'est pourtant pas comme ça dans la vie de tous les jours.

-Ce n'est pas la vie de tous les jours, le problème, c'est l'intimité. Si vous voulez, je peux vous rediriger vers un psychiatre qui pourra vous donner quelques éléments importants.

-Avec plaisir, merci.

* * *

Il était rare de voir la Batfamily au complet arriver au QG de la justice league. Pourtant, ils étaient tous là, même Red Hood. Mais tous en civil, dérogeant ainsi avec les habitudes des lieux.

A peine débarqué, Tim quitta le groupe pour aller se perdre dans le dédale des couloirs de la base. Bruce et le reste de ces fils, eux, ne s'arrêtèrent même pas pour saluer Arrow ou Hawkeye. Ils foncèrent directement sur Superman et Superboy et alors que Dick entrainait Superman en retrait, Bruce frappait Superboy avec son poing renfermant de la kryptonite, Damian et Jason en protection, empêchant les autres de s'approcher.

Superman réussi à se débarrasser de Dick assez rapidement et fonça vers Bruce qui venait d'envoyer son fils au tapis grâce à un uppercut dans la mâchoire.

-Eh, Bruce, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda Superman en s'interposant entre son fils et son agresseur.

-Puisque tu n'es pas capable d'éduquer ton fils, je le fais à ta place. J'ai une information pour toi, Conner, quand quelqu'un te dis non, c'est non. Et pas la peine de lui casser un poignet en représailles.

-Quoi ?

-Ah, tu n'es pas au courant ? Ton fils ne s'en est pas vanté auprès de toi ? Tu sais où il était la semaine dernière, mardi, entre 16 et 20h ? Il était à Gotham ou il harcelait mon fils pour qu'il couche avec lui. Tim a dit non, alors Conner lui a cassé le poignet. Estimez-vous heureux que je n'aie pas laissé Damian ou Jason s'en occuper. Ils voulaient le tuer !

Superman se retourna vers son fils, vraiment pas content de la nouvelle, le prit par le col et s'envola avec lui vers Métropolis. Ça annonçait des discussions intenses.

Tim, un tournevis dans la bouche et une clé anglaise à la main, était en train de serrer un écrou quand il cru avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Oh bon sang, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

-Désolé. Alors ?

Devant lui se tenaient Tony Stark et Steeve Rogers, le regardant bricoler.

-Je crée un robot serveur.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Assistance, tâches ménagères, écoute et conseil.

-ça serait plus pour les personnes d'un certain âge, alors ?

-Oui, pour les aider à rester autonome plus longtemps, j'espère.

-Intéressant. Le gériatrique est en plein développement, en ce moment. Red Robin, c'est ça ? Demanda Tony.

-Tim Drake.

-Enchanté, je suis Tony, et lui, c'est Steeve, aussi appelé Captaine ou Blondie.

-Haha, très drôle, Tony.

-Oui, je sais, merci. Tu me montres comment ça marche ?

-Il n'est pas encore au point mais il peut faire quelques trucs, déjà.

Tim prit son ordinateur qui était posé sur la chaise et commença à pianoté dessus. Tony profita de la chaise libre pour s'asseoir et sorti son téléphone pour jouer à un jeu tandis que Steeve regardait la machine de plus près.

Tout à coup, le robot sembla se déplié et il prit une apparence humaine, assez rudimentaire et arrivant aux épaules de Steeve. À la place du visage, Tim avait inséré un écran carré mais plus petite qu'un véritable écran d'ordinateur. L'écran fit apparaitre deux yeux ronds, un nez rond et une ligne pour la bouche. La ligne se mit à bouger quand le robot dit :  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle A2. Puis-je connaitre votre nom ?  
-Euh, qu'est-ce que je fais, là, je lui dis ? Demanda Steeve en regardant Tim.

Celui-ci, tout heureux des premiers mots de sa création, dit en souriant :  
-Oui, répond lui.  
-Je m'appelle Steeve Rogers.  
-Bonjour maître Steeve. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-Je lui demande quoi ?  
-Ce que tu veux. S'il ne peut pas le faire, il te le dira, normalement.  
-Est-ce que tu peux nettoyer ces vitres ?  
-Bien sur maître Steeve, pouvez-vous m'indiquer ou se trouve le produit d'entretien ?

Steeve grimaça et Tim dit :  
-Je me suis dit que ça serai mieux qu'il utilise le matériel de ses propriétaires plutôt que de les lui fournir d'office. Ça coutera moins cher à l'achat, comme ça. Dis lui juste que tu n'en as pas et demande lui autre chose.  
-Je n'ai plus de produit, j'en rachèterai. Tu peux me faire de la musique ?  
-Quel morceau souhaitez-vous écouter ?  
-Du jazz ?  
-Très bon choix, maître. Dit la voie douce de A2 avant de commencer à diffuser une musique entrainante. L'écran de son visage changea pour faire apparaître une vidéo de danse correspondant à la musique. Voulez-vous profitez de cette musique pour faire quelques pas, maitre ? Demanda A2.  
-Euh, non, merci. Pourquoi ?

Tim rit et dit :  
-C'est parce que c'est surtout un robot d'assistance aux personnes âgées alors il les motive à faire des exercices.  
-Très brillant. Et très beau produit. Dit Tony. Mais ce n'est guère étonnant de la part d'un petit génie. Pourquoi avoir décidé de prendre tes cours du MIT par correspondance ?  
-Vous piratez mon dossier ?  
-Bien sur, je ne connais rien de plus facile que de pirater le MIT, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne demandent pas à leurs élèves de protéger leurs données ! Bref. Alors, pourquoi ?  
-Je suis des cours de médecine en candidat libre, en parallèle.  
-C'est ambitieux et pour l'instant, tes notes n'en pâtissent pas, mais bientôt, ça deviendra plus compliqué. Tu veux devenir médecin ?  
-Non, mais je veux pouvoir soigner les autres après une mission ...  
-... Tu sais quoi, ton profil m'intéresse, deviens mon assistant.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu continuerais à prendre tes cours par correspondance, mais tu travaillerais sur ton robot avec moi, à New York. Ce truc peut valoir de l'or et je veux que la Stark Industrie en ait l'exclusivité. Et si tu y tiens vraiment, on a un médecin, chez les Avengers, qui pourrait te donner des cours sur les blessures de combats.  
-... Et pourquoi je ne pourrai pas faire la même chose à la Wayne Tech ?  
-Parce qu'ils sont encore trop neuf et qu'ils ne pourront pas te fournir ni le matériel, ni le savoir faire. Et je pense être un précurseur en matière de robot, même si les miens n'ont pas vocation à aider les personnes âgées à faire de l'exercice.  
-Le monde vieillie et il y a de plus en plus de personne qui passent les 60 ans donc c'est un choix logique.  
-Et lucratif. Alors, tu es d'accord ?  
-Il faut que j'en parle avec Bruce.  
-Papa Batou dira oui, j'en suis sur.  
-Moi, je le suis moins. Et si on parlait salaire ?  
-Ah, un jeune aux dents longues, j'aime ça, négocions ! Dit Tony en se frottant les mains alors que Steeve parlait de la pluie et du beau temps avec A2.

* * *

Bruce était en train de discuter avec Oliver Queen quand il vit revenir Tim, accompagné par Tony Stark et Steeve Rogers.  
Intrigué par cet étonnant trio, d'autant que Tim avait le sourire alors qu'il faisait la tête en arrivant et que Tony aussi, souriait, il se dirigea vers eux, vite rejoint par Dick, Clint et Natacha.

-Pourquoi ces sourires ? Demanda Bruce, suspicieux.  
-Tony m'a proposé d'être son assistant, à New York.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je finirai mes études par correspondance et en même temps, je travaillerai sur mon projet.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Bruce, j'en prendrai soin.  
-C'est ce qui m'inquiète, figure toi.

Et pendant que Bruce se disputait/parlementait avec Tim et Tony, Dick se tourna vers Hawkeye et demanda :  
-Dans votre groupe, qui est le plus à même de protéger Tim ?  
-Pourquoi, il a besoin d'être protégé ? C'est Red Robin, si je ne dis pas de bêtises, il sait se débrouiller tout seul.  
-Mais pas des dangers dont il est inconscient.  
-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Natacha.

Voyant que c'était elle qui pourrait prendre la chose le plus au sérieux, Dick lui demanda de le suivre dans un endroit ou ils pourraient parler seul à seule.

* * *

-Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?  
-Quand Tim sera chez vous ...  
-Ce n'est pas encore fait, Bruce n'a pas l'air de vouloir laisser partir le petit.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Tim sera bientôt chez vous, Bruce ne sais pas lui résister.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Malgré son côté un peu bourrin, Bruce est incapable de résister à un de ses enfants. Il suffit que Tim fasse sa petite moue contrariée et Bruce fait tout ce qu'il veut. Heureusement, Tim ne s'est rendu compte de rien, et de toute façon, il n'abuserait pas, ce n'est pas son genre. Bruce était pareil avec Jason et il fait pareil à Damian. Jason ne l'a remarqué que trop tard, mais encore maintenant, il n'a qu'à demandé pour tout obtenir de Bruce. Damian, lui, s'en est rendu compte très rapidement mais je veille à ce qu'il n'en demande pas trop.  
-Haha, qui aurait cru que Batman soit un papa gâteau.  
-Tu n'as pas idée.  
-Et toi, c'était pareil avec toi ?  
-C'était différent. Bruce, même s'il m'a adopté, n'était pas vraiment mon père. Je ne le considérais pas comme ça et lui non plus. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être généreux, mais il n'est jamais venu me border ou m'aider pour mes devoirs. Nous étions trop proches, au niveau de l'âge, pour que ça marche. Et c'est pour ça que notre relation fonctionne maintenant ...  
-Oui. Donc, d'après toi, Tim nous rejoindrait d'ici peu.  
-Je pense, oui. Et je souhaiterai que quelqu'un veille sur lui là bas étant donné que nous ne pourrons pas le faire.  
-Mais Clint à raison, pourquoi le protéger ?  
-Tim ... n'est clairement pas conscient de son charme. Il est très mignon et n'en a aucune idée. Malheureusement, ça attire pas mal de détraqué. A deux reprises, on a surprit des barjos dans le parc du manoir qui avaient suivi Tim jusque chez lui. On n'a rien dit à Tim parce qu'on ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Mais même quand il se promène en ville, les gens ont tendance à se retourner vers lui. Il a malheureusement vécu quelque chose de très dur dont je ne te parlerai pas parce que c'est sa vie privée, mais depuis, il est devenu très timide, voir introverti, dans l'intimité. C'est pour ça qu'on surveille ses fréquentations avec beaucoup de vigilance. Quand il sera à New York, on sait tous que c'est une ville de cinglés, il faudra quelqu'un pour surveiller ses fréquentations. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? Tu n'aurais pas à restreindre quoi que ce soit dans son comportement ou à le surveiller activement, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Juste faire une recherche sur les gens qu'il fréquente et peut-être les tester et leur faire peur. Plus encore si ce sont ses petits amis. Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé avec Conner. C'est pourtant un gentil garçon mais il a fini par perdre patience et par le blessé. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, encore moins étant donné qu'il sera loin de nous. Alors, je peux compter sur toi ?

-… Moi aussi, je le trouve mignon. D'accord, je ferai attention à ses amis.

-Merci.

* * *

Quand Natacha et Dick revinrent dans la pièce principale, Tim arborait un grand sourire, Damian semblait bouder, Jason écoutait la conversation à distance tandis que Bruce semblait faire mille et une recommandations à Tony et Steeve. Tim avait effectivement eut ce qu'il voulait.

Au final, il avait été décidé que Tim partirai pour New York une fois que son poignet serai remit.

A New York, justement, les Avengers avaient une réunion plus qu'informel où les boissons et les apéritifs égayaient les conversations.

Avant que certains, style Tony, ne soient trop saoul pour cette réunion de retrouvaille avec Thor, Natacha prit la parole :

-Je ne sais pas si Tony vous l'a dit, mais nous allons avoir un nouveau membre parmi nous.

-Ah, qui est-ce ? Demanda Pepper Potts, la compagne de Tony.

-Il s'agit de Tim Drake, alias Red Robin. C'est un tout jeune garçon de 17 ans à peine qui est vraiment adorable. Tony l'a embauché comme assistant.

-Un assistant ? Je t'en ai présenté une centaine et tu n'as jamais rien voulu savoir !

-Mais lui, il est doué !

-Bref, le fait est qu'on nous a demandé de prendre soin de lui. Il semblerait que ce garçon ait tendance à attirer malgré lui des personnes … comment dire … aux idées plutôt dérangeante sur sa personne. Donc j'aimerai que chacun de vous soit attentif à son entourage, vous me comprenez ?

Pepper, Tony et Clint hochèrent la tête. Bruce, Steeve et Thor, eux, semblaient perdu.

-Que veux-tu dire, Natacha ? Demanda Thor de sa voie profonde.

-Vous êtes vraiment désespérant. Ce que je veux dire, bande d'idiot, c'est que Tim est vraiment très mignon et qu'il reçoit souvent une attention qu'il n'a pas envi de susciter chez des individus louches.

La bouche de Bruce forma un grand O. Enfin un qui avait compris. Plus que deux. Comment leur expliquer avec délicatesse ?

-En gros, Natacha veux qu'on protège la vertu du gosse parce qu'il est tellement mignon que des mecs n'hésiteraient pas à lui sauter dessus pour le dévorer.

Steeve rougit, l'homosexualité à son époque était souvent cachée et honteuse. Il n'avait rien contre, mais en parler aussi librement était un peu étrange pour lui.

Thor, quand à lui, eut enfin une révélation.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Natacha, nous veillerons à ce que ce jeune homme reste entier.

-Mais il ne faut pas le surveiller de trop près parce qu'il est gay et qu'il est possible qu'il nous ramène des amis à la maison. A ce moment là, c'est moi qui leur ferai peur.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est …

-Oui, Steeve, gay. Ça te gène ?

-Non, pas vraiment, mais à mon époque, c'était plutôt caché. Nos mœurs n'étaient pas étalées au grand jour, comme maintenant. Mais ça ne me dérange pas.

-Chez nous, à Asgard, il n'est pas rare que les hommes et les femmes aiment les deux sexes. Ça fait de très belles orgies, si c'est ce que vous aimez.

-Rappel moi de ne jamais aller à ce genre de fête, Thor. Mais il n'y a pas de problème pour moi. En plus, ce petit doit être doué, si Tony veux le prendre sous son aile.

-C'est un génie. J'ai hâte de travailler avec lui. Son assistant en gériatrie dont il nous à parler est une très bonne idée et déjà très évolué. Il va nous rapporter des milliards.

-J'ai hâte de rencontrer le jeune homme qui est capable de te mettre dans cet état, Tony, c'est tellement rare. Je devrais être jalouse ? Demanda Pepper avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est pas impossible, il est vraiment canon ! Déclara Tony avec un sourire en miroir avec celui de sa fiancée. Mais en ce moment, je les préfère rousses. Dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser Pepper.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde est au courant, je veux juste vous demander d'être discret dans la surveillance. On ne le piste pas, on s'assure juste qu'il va bien.

Une fois le message passé, Natacha se resservi et la fête pu reprendre.

* * *

Bruce passait dans le couloir du manoir quand le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et eut le plaisir d'entendre la voie de Tim.

-Bruce ?

-Tim ! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles !

-J'ai téléphoné la semaine dernière.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, ça fait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, et toi ?

-Mon dos me fait toujours mal.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû sauter sur ce pont d'aussi haut !

-Je l'ai déjà fait des centaines de fois.

-C'est pas une raison, ça peut être dangereux, la preuve. Bref, comment va Damian ?

-Il va bien, il a terminé ses examens hier, ça s'est bien passé.

-Ce n'était pas trop dur, alors ?

-Non, il est très intelligent. Pas autant que toi mais il se débrouille tout seul. Enfin, on verra l'an prochain comment il s'en sort pour le bac. Là, ce n'était que l'épreuve de Français.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait déjà 17 ans.

-Et toi 19. Le temps passe trop vite et je ne rajeuni pas.

-Je suis sur que Dick ne voit aucune différence entre maintenant et avant.

-Mais moi, je la ressens.

-Pfff, la conversation n'est pas joyeuse, aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai, excuse moi.

-En fait, je t'appelais pour savoir s'il était possible de venir passer le weekend au manoir ?

-Bien sur, Tim, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de demander, tu es chez toi, ici.

-Génial, merci. Tony et moi on arriverait samedi dans l'après-midi et on repartirait lundi après-midi. Dis à Alfred de ne pas préparer ma chambre je m'en occuperai en arrivant, d'accord ? C'est important, je ne veux pas qu'il y touche.

-D'accord, je le lui dirai, promis.

-Merci, alors à samedi, et promis, je demanderai à Tony de respecter les limitations de vitesse.

-A samedi, mon fils.

Bruce raccrocha mais resta la main posé sur l'appareil.

Dick et Damian arrivèrent du bout du couloir et virent Bruce bloqué dans la même position depuis le bout du couloir.

-Chéri, ça va ?

Dick ne l'appelait 'chéri' que quand il était inquiet. Sans doute son état statique l'avait inquiété. Il se redressa donc et dit :

-Oui, ça va, mais quelque chose m'embête.

-Quoi ?

-C'était Tim, au téléphone. Il vient nous voir, ce weekend.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait des mois, Bruce fut content de voir Damian sourire. Tim lui avait manqué. Malgré les 2 ans d'absence, voir même à cause de ça, son amour pour lui ne s'était pas tari et il avait même augmenté.

-C'est génial.

-Oui, je suis content.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'embête ?

-Il m'a dit que Tony devait venir avec lui.

-Et ?

-Il m'a demandé de ne pas faire préparer sa chambre par Alfred, qu'il le ferait … mais il n'a rien dit pour Tony. Il ne m'a pas demandé de préparer une chambre ni rien … tu crois qu'ils partageront la chambre de Tim ? Demanda Bruce, presque effrayé.

Il vit Damian se renfrogner à nouveau. Chaque fois que Tim évoquait un petit ami ou même un amant, Damian était jaloux et ne parlait plus pendant des jours. Bruce était peiné de voir son fils dans cet état, mais Tim ignorait encore ses sentiments et si sa relation avec Tony était réelle, Damian allait devoir y faire face pendant 3 jours …

-Non, quand même pas ! Tony est bien plus âgé que lui !

-C'est peut-être ça qui l'attire. Tony est connu pour être un bourreau des cœurs.

-Mais il est avec Pepper.

-Ils sont fiancés depuis des siècles sans jamais avoir officialisé. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble.

-Bon, de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de se faire des films, nous verrons bien. Quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ?

-Samedi après-midi.

-Je vais demander à Jason de venir pour le repas du soir !

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Aussitôt la voiture de Tony garée devant le manoir, Tim en sorti comme un diable de sa boite et se précipita dans les bras de Bruce.

Ils avaient beau s'être vu le mois dernier, Tim avait manqué à Bruce et inversement, visiblement.

Malgré qu'il ait quitté la maison depuis 2 ans, Tim n'avait pas vraiment changé. Toujours assez petit et mince. Son visage était toutefois plus viril et il avait un sourire vraiment craquant.

Tim changea de bras pour dire bonjour à Dick puis il passa à Damian :

\- Dam, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies autant grandi, ce n'est vraiment pas normal !

En effet, Damian continuait sa croissance tranquillement et était à présent aussi grand que Bruce. Il menaçait cependant d'attendre la taille de Dick. Mais il avait clairement la silhouette carré de son père. Les épaules larges et le torse en triangle inversé.

Il avait également prit beaucoup du visage de son père, les traits durs, les lèvres fines et sensuelles et le regard de glace pouvant figer quiconque était fixé par lui.

Mais à 17 ans, malgré sa carrure, Damian restait encore assez mal à l'aise avec ce corps qui avait grandit trop vite pour lui. Le seul moment ou il était sur de lui et pleinement conscient de sa puissance était la nuit, quand il sautait de toit en toit à la poursuite des malfrats de Gotham.

Après avoir serré Damian contre lui, Tim se recula et demanda :

-Jason n'est pas là ?

-Il est sur un chantier. Il viendra pour le dîner de ce soir.

-Cool.

-Eh, salut la Batfamily ! Dit Tony, tout sourire. Malheureusement, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Au contraire, il se reçut à son grand étonnement, trois regards meurtriers.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, prend les bagages, Tony, on t'attend au salon. Déclara Bruce en emmenant Tim avec lui dans le manoir.

Tony, étonné par cet accueil glacial alors qu'il était en si bon terme avec eux en temps normal, retourna à la voiture pour prendre une valise et deux sacs de voyage puis il rentra dans le manoir.

En arrivant, il trouva Tim entre les bras du majordome du manoir, Alfred.

-Maître Tim, quel plaisir de vous voir.

-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, Alfred.

-Ah, monsieur Stark, posez vos bagages, je vous prie, je les monterai en chambre plus tard.

Ça alors, même le majordome le battait froid ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ! Il déposa les deux bagages à main au pied des escaliers et suivi les autres dans le salon, sa valise à la main.

Il s'installa sur le canapé, à côté de Tim. Quand il s'assit, il cru entendre Bruce grogner mais il n'était pas sur.

-Alfred, en fait, on est venu ce weekend pour savoir si tu pouvais nous rendre service.

-Bien sur, maître Tim, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Tony, à toi.

Tony se leva et se mit au milieu du salon. Il appuya sur un bouton de sa valise et celle-ci se déplia pour laisser apparaître un robot.

Tous purent reconnaitre le design du robot sur lequel travaillait Tim lorsqu'il était parti, même s'il était légèrement différent. Un peu plus grand et aussi plus harmonieux, il était le même qu'auparavant.

-Vous vous souvenez tous de A2. Alfred, on aimerait te le laisser pour que tu le test en milieu réel et que tu me dises si tu vois des améliorations à apporter.

-Bien sur maître Tim, mais quel est son utilité ?

-C'est une sorte de majordome moderne. Places-toi devant et appui sur le petit bouton à droite de l'écran.

Alfred suivi les instructions et alluma le robot.

-Bonjour, je suis A2, a qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Je suis Alfred.

-Bonjour, maître Alfred.

-Oh, diantre, c'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle maître.

-Le mieux, ça serai que chacun se présente à lui pour qu'il sache qui fait parti de la maison, habituellement. Damian, approche toi de lui et dit 'nouvelle entrée'.

-Nouvelle entrée ?

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Damian Wayne.

-Enchanté maître Damian, je suis A2 et je suis à votre service.

Les membres de la famille se présentèrent un par un et Bruce insista pour que Tim se présente aussi, même s'il argumenta qu'il n'habitait plus au manoir. Malgré tout, comme il était un membre de la famille, il se présenta comme tel et A2 se mit à son service.

-Pour que A2 puisse faire son travail, il doit reconnaitre totalement la maison. Il faut que tu lui donne l'ordre, Alfred.

-Mais, que dois-je dire, maître Tim ?

-Parle-lui normalement, il comprendra tes ordres.

-Très bien. A2 ?

-Oui, maître Alfred ?

-Ne devrais-tu pas faire le tour de la maison pour reconnaitre les pièces ?

-Si vous me le permettez, je vais prendre congé pour exécuter vos ordres.

Puis, faisant apparaitre des roulettes sous ses pieds, il parti rapidement faire le tour du manoir.

-C'est incroyable comme il a évolué, Tim !

-Oui, j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus.

-Mais tu ne néglige pas pour autant tes études, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Bruce, je m'assure qu'il fasse bien ses devoirs et il devrait obtenir son diplôme en fin d'année.

-De quoi je me mêle, Tony ? Je parle à Tim.

Cette réponse sèche renfrogna encore plus Tony. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, en ce moment ?

A2 rentra dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant Alfred.

-Reconnaissance terminée, maître Alfred.

-Comment il a fait, pour monter les escaliers ? Demanda Dick.

-C'est pas un Dalek, il a des jambes. Répondit Tim.

-Pouvez-vous me dire le nom de cette pièce ? Demanda A2 en faisant apparaitre le salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient sur son écran.

-Il a besoin d'identifier toutes les pièces par un nom pour pouvoir les reconnaitre par la suite, quand tu les nommeras.

-Je comprends. Cette pièce est le Grand Salon.

Toutes les pièces de la maison y passèrent et il était bien difficile de se rappeler du nom de toutes les chambres d'ami. Finalement, Tim suggéra de juste leur attribuer un numéro.

Une fois que chaque pièce de la maison fut répertorié par A2, du 'Bureau de maître Bruce' à la 'salle de musculation' en passant par la 'chambre de maître Bruce et de maître Dick', Tim donna ses premiers vrais ordres à A2 :

-A2 ?

-Oui, maître Tim, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrai que tu nous prépare du thé que tu nous servira ici puis que tu prépares la chambre d'ami #1 pour notre invité monsieur Stark et enfin, tu terminera par préparer la chambre de maître Tim en faisant le lit.

-J'ai compris, maître Tim, je vais faire du thé que je vous apporterai dans le Grand Salon puis je ferai les lits dans Chambre d'ami #1 puis Chambre de maître Tim. Ai-je bien compris ?

-Oui, tu as bien compris.

Intérieurement, Bruce jubilait, mais dans le doute, il demanda :

-Tony ne dors pas avec toi ?

-Bien sur que non, pourquoi ? Je pense qu'il y a suffisamment de chambre ici pour qu'il dorme ailleurs que dans ma chambre. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce qu'Alfred ne fasse pas la chambre, je voulais que A2 les fasses. Répondit Tim surpris en regardant Bruce de ses grands yeux bleus foncés innocents.

Damian et Bruce relâchèrent enfin leur respiration et Alfred déclara :

-Je vais vérifier que A2 fasse le thé correctement.

Puis il quitta la pièce.

-Au fait, Tony, tu n'as pas appelé Pepper pour lui dire que nous étions bien arrivés. Elle va s'inquiéter.

-Ah, tu as raison, je vais encore me faire engueuler, pas la peine d'en rajouter, elle est déjà assez nerveuse à cause du mariage. Dit Tony en prenant son téléphone portable pour appeler sa future femme.

A partir de ce moment, les relations entre Tony et la Batfamily furent bien plus cordiales.

-En fait, A2, ça veux dire Alfred numéro2, c'est ça ?

-Bien deviné, Damian. Alfred commence à ce faire vieux et bientôt, il ne pourra plus faire certaines tâches. A2 est là pour l'aider et le décharger pour le moment et plus tard, il sera là pour lui permettre de rester un minimum autonome et l'aider à marcher et à faires les tâches courantes qu'il s'impose.

-C'est une très bonne idée, Tim. Alfred fait tellement parti de la famille que nous avons tendance à oublier qu'il prend de l'âge, lui aussi.

* * *

Tim soupira en défaisant ses bagages. Il avait à présent 23 ans, il habitait à New York depuis qu'il en avait 19, malgré tout, dès qu'il passait les portes du manoir Wayne, il se sentait chez lui.

Il avait à présent terminé ses études et son A2 était commercialisé dans le monde entier. Il travaillait actuellement sur une option permettant au robot de jardiner. Son invention avait reçu le prix de l'invention de l'année il y a deux ans et était plébiscité dans plein de maisons de retraite. Les personnes âgées les adoraient parce qu'ils les écoutaient et prenaient soin d'eux.

Malheureusement, Alfred n'avait pas pu en profiter très longtemps car il était paisiblement mort dans son sommeil 4 ans plus tôt. Depuis, c'est A2 qui gérait le manoir et ses habitants. Il était fier de l'évolution de son invention et de son intégration dans sa famille.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et il l'invita à rentrer. En se retournant, il croisa le regard de Damian. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comme il était beau. Damian avait maintenant 21 ans et c'était le plus bel homme que Tim n'ai jamais vu. Grand, sombre, ténébreux, avec des yeux de glaces, des lèvres sensuelles, des pommettes hautes et pour l'avoir vu se déshabiller après une mission, divinement musclé. Un véritable corps d'apollon. Et Tim savait qu'il avait du succès car il faisait très souvent la une des journaux à scandales au bras de tel homme ou telle femme riche, célèbre et stupide.

Il sourit au jeune homme et demanda :

-Dami, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'allais me coucher, le voyage m'a un peu fatigué.

Mais avant même qu'il ne le réalise, Damian était sur lui, avait emprisonné son visage de ses mains et l'embrassait follement.

Tim senti son cœur arrêter de battre, puis, lorsque la langue de Damian demanda l'entrée de sa bouche, son cœur prit un rythme effréné.

Il se redressa, posa ses mains sur celles encadrant son visage puis ouvrit la bouche pour gouter à ce baiser. Ensuite, Tim ne se souvint pas du reste, il ne fut plus que sensation et félicité.

Lorsque Damian le laissa enfin réfléchir, il posa son front sur le sien et lui dit :

-Je t'aime, Tim.

-Hein ? Demanda ce dernier à bout de souffle.

-Je suis amoureux de toi depuis que j'ai 13 ans. J'ai rêvé de t'embrasser, de toucher tes lèvres, de sentir ta peau. S'il te plait, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi t'aimer !

Damian poussa Tim en arrière, sur son lit, le couchant de tout son long, puis il le recouvrit de son corps bouillant. De ses hanches, il commença un va et vient lascif d'une lenteur agonisante. Il déposa quelques baisers au creux de son cou et lui dit :

-Je t'ai vu. Un jour, je suis allé à New York pour te dire mes sentiments. Je t'ai croisé dans la rue mais tu ne m'as pas vu, tu semblais déterminé. Je t'ai suivi. Tu es entré dans un immeuble, j'ai grimpé dans un arbre et je t'ai repéré au deuxième étage. Tu étais avec un amant. Un homme beau, mais pas autant que toi. Je t'ai vu l'embrassant et je vous ai vu faire l'amour. Je l'ai vu te faire l'amour. Te prendre et s'enfoncer au creux de tes reins comme j'en rêvais depuis des années. Il n'a pas remarqué quand il faisait quelque chose que tu aimais et il n'a pas compris quand il faisait quelque chose que tu n'aimais pas. Moi je t'ai observé et j'ai compris. J'ai compris que tu aimais qu'on te mordille le cou à droite et j'ai compris que tu n'aime pas qu'on touche à tes pieds pendant l'amour. J'ai compris que tu aimais qu'on commence en te faisant l'amour tendrement puis, une fois que tu as joui une première fois, j'ai compris que tu aimais bien quand c'était un peu plus vif, tu aimes te retrouver sur le ventre, les fesses en l'air et les cuisses écartées et qu'on te besogne sauvagement. Laisse-moi te faire ça. Je serai le plus tendre des amants, puis le plus fougueux.

Le discours de Damian laissa Tim pantelant. Le plus jeune commença alors à suçoter sa pomme d'Adam et, dans un dernier gémissement, Tim laissa Damian avoir tout ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tim fit son apparition dans la salle à manger accompagné d'un Damian très prévenant. Le plus jeune le précéda dans la salle puis lui présenta une chaise et commença à lui remplir son assiette.

Tim fut très gêné du regard de Bruce, Dick et Jason mais ce ne fut rien quand il vit les yeux de Bruce fixer un suçon dans le cou que lui avait fait Damian dans la nuit. Là, il cru mourir de combustion spontanée.

Damian, une fois s'être assuré que Tim ne manquait de rien, trop heureux de s'occuper de lui comme il en rêvait depuis des années, commença à remplir son assiette.

Il vit Bruce poser sa tasse de café et demander :

-Alors ça y est, vous êtes ensemble ?

Au moment ou un 'oui' libérateur et enthousiaste franchissait ses lèvres, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre Tim dire 'Non, certainement pas !'

Cette dernière réplique eut le don de figer tout le monde et de jeter un froid dans la salle. Lentement, Damian tourna la tête vers Tim et demanda :

-Comment ça, non ?

-Ben, non, on ne sort pas ensemble.

-Mais … pourquoi ?

-Ecoute, Dami, c'était très bien cette nuit, mais je pense que c'était une erreur.

\- Non, ce n'était pas une erreur, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Excuse-moi mais j'ai l'habitude de sortir avec des gens qui ont un peu plus d'ambition. Ces personnes ont généralement un métier ou font des études et vont faire quelque chose de leur vie. Toi, tu as fini tes études et depuis, tu dilapides gentiment la fortune de Bruce en faisant la fête tous les soirs avec des tocards. Déjà, quand je pensais à toi comme à un frère, je trouvais ça indécent, mais maintenant autant te dire que c'est hors de question. Donc non, on ne sort pas ensemble. En plus excuse moi mais tu n'es ni l'homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse … j'ai vécu avec Tony, ni le plus sexy … j'ai vécu avec Steeve. Alors tu n'as pas grand-chose pour toi, finalement.

-Que … qu'est-ce que je dois faire, pour que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ? Je veux quelque chose de sérieux. Et d'exclusif.

-… Commence par trouver un job, on verra ensuite.

De rage, Damian renversa sa chaise en se levant et sorti en trombe de la pièce.

Tim sembla alors se relâcher totalement et s'affala sur sa chaise.

-Tu as été un peu dur avec lui.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir, Bruce, je te rappelle. Tu voulais que je lui parle. … Tu étais au courant de ses sentiments pour moi, c'est pour ça que tu m'as rappelé ?

-Oui.

-Oh bon sang … Depuis combien de temps ?

-Presque 10 ans. Il t'aime depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne et je lui demande d'attendre depuis au moins aussi longtemps.

De désespoir, Tim posa son front contre la table et se recouvrit la tête de ses mains.

-C'était comment ? Demanda Jason, curieux.

Bruce vit avec surprise le bout des oreilles de Tim virer au rouge soutenu et il l'entendit marmonner :

-C'était la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie.

La porte se rouvrit alors avec violence, faisant sursauter Tim et le faisant se rasseoir droit. Il suivit Damian des yeux quand celui-ci releva sa chaise et se rassit dessus pour ensuite se tourner vers lui :

-Et si je trouve un travail et que je deviens quelqu'un de sérieux, tu sortiras avec moi ?

-J'en sais rien … il faudrait que ce soit vraiment un travail dans lequel tu t'investisses et que tu ne le fasses pas juste pour moi. Tu dois le faire pour toi, Damian, c'est ta vie. Je ne sortirai juste jamais avec quelqu'un d'oisif.

-Père, j'accepte votre offre de devenir votre bras droit à la Wayne industries.

-Bien … j'espère que tu feras ce travail avec sérieux, Damian, et que ce n'est pas juste un caprice.

-Je vous promets d'y mettre autant d'énergie que pour les missions de nuit.

-Alors c'est avec plaisir que je t'accueille parmi nous, mon fils. Va mettre un costume, nous avons une réunion avec des actionnaires dans 2 heures.

Damian acquiesça puis se retourna vers Tim qui rougissait à vu d'œil et faisait comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le regard insistant de Damian sur lui.

-Ma première décision, en tant que bras droit du PDG de la Wayne Industries est de te proposer un travail.

-Damian…

-Je sais que ton contrat avec Stark se termine à la fin de l'année.

-Je suis en renégociation avec lui.

-Mais un génie créatif tel que toi ferai le plus grand bien à la Wayne Tech qui est la branche la plus en difficulté de notre entreprise. Je te propose exactement le même salaire plus 5% d'intéressement dans l'entreprise et la possibilité de devenir patron de la Wayne Tech dans 10 ans maximum.

-Je suis très bien, chez Tony.

-Mais nous sommes ta famille et Tony ne peux pas t'offrir ce que nous te proposons. Et je serai là, et on pourrait avoir une relation. Je t'aime, ne me laisse pas seul ! Murmura Damian.

Tim rougit plus encore et senti sa gorge se sérer mais il tint bon.

-Ecoute, Damian, je …

-Laisse-moi te prouver que je peux être quelqu'un de bien, Tim. Laisse-moi 3 mois. Et même si tu ne veux pas me laisser une chance après ça, revient quand même et accepte le travail. Tu me manque.

Ça y était, Damian lui faisait les yeux doux et il avait cette petite moue adorable qui faisait craquer Tim. Il prit sur lui pour se maîtriser et dit :

-Ecoute, ton offre est vraiment généreuse et je veux bien y réfléchir. Quand à nous … si je décide de revenir, alors on en reparlera, d'accord ? Parce que je ne crois pas aux relations longue-distance.

-Je te remercie, réfléchis-y, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Impulsivement, il se pencha pour embrasser Tim qui devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible, puis il se leva pour aller se changer.

-Non, non, ne dîtes rien … je sais que je me suis fait embobiner. Dit Tim en se cachant à nouveau le visage dans ses bras après que Damian ait à nouveau quitté la pièce.

Bruce et Dick échangèrent un regard complice et heureux alors que Jason ricanait doucement.

A suivre.

Certains auteurs font du chantage à la review, c'est pas mon cas, vous verrez d'ailleurs que ma fic est finie et que j'ai posté tous mes chapitres en même temps, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, vu que j'écris pour mon plaisir, si vous avez aimé, reviewvez avec plaisir, j'aime ça, mais si vous n'avez pas aimer, même si vous pensez que votre review peut-être constructive pour moi, sans blague, je m'en fiche, ne reviewvez pas.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Mangafana


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : mangafana

Bonjour, c'est ma première fic sur Batman alors je précise que je connais un peu l'univers sans être vraiment une pro.

J'ai bien sur changé un peu l'histoire et les personnages pour correspondre à mon idée.

Oui, c'est vrai, dans cette fic, je torture un peu Tim Drake mais de tous les Robins, c'est celui que je trouve le plus mignon et que j'ai le plus envi de torturer. Le premier chapitre sera un peu dur mais ça s'arrange avec le temps, promis.

J'écris sans Bêta, merci de ne pas me conspuer pour ça !

Cette fic est un slash/yaoï DamianxTim et en arrière plan BrucexDick.

J'espère que vous allez vous amuser en lisant mon histoire.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3

-Tim ?

-Oh, salut Bruce, comment ça va ?

-ça va, et toi, tu fais quoi ?

-Oh, rien de particulier, une journée normale en tant qu'assistant de Tony, tu sais … la routine, voilà voilà …

-Tu es au labo, alors ?

-Oui, tout à fait, le labo, voilà voilà …

\- Donc, ce n'est pas toi, que je viens de voir passer aux infos, sur une moto, portant le costume de Red Robin et poursuivi par des extraterrestres ?!

-Quoi ? Où ça, la télé ?

-TIM ! J'avais dit à Tony que je ne voulais pas que tu sois sur le terrain dans des situations critiques, comme une attaque extraterrestre, par exemple !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, enfin, que je reste au labo ?

-Oui, moi aussi, j'aurai voulu que tu restes au labo !

-Damian, c'est toi ?

-Tim, fais attention, je t'en prie, je n'ai pas envi que tu sois blessé … Attention, le camion ! S'écria Damian en voyant un camion barrer la route de Tim, sur le poste de télévision.

Ils entendirent Tim retenir sa respiration et virent la moto du jeune homme se coucher et continuer sa course, sous le camion. A partir de là, la vue leur était bouchée et ils ignorèrent comment allait Tim. Damian, presque hystérique, se rapprocha du téléphone et cria :

-Tim ? TIM ? Tu vas bien ? Répond ? Tim ? Oh, pitié, répond !

-ça va, ça va, je vais bien.

-… j'ai cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque !

-Désolé, désolé. Mais vous savez quoi, je suis assez occupé, là, maintenant. Alors je raccroche, et je vous appelle plus tard, ok ? Je vous aime, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !

Alors que la sonnerie du téléphone coupé retentissait dans le salon, personne ne se détendit et tout le monde continua à s'inquiéter alors qu'ils regardaient le déroulement des évènements à la télévision. Malgré son angoisse, Damian sentait son cœur battre la chamade depuis que Tim avait dit qu'il les aimait et se demandait si ça le concernait aussi.

* * *

-C'est bon, il est là ! déclara Damian en quittant son poste d'observation à la fenêtre et en se ruant dehors.

Devant le perron du manoir, une ambulance s'arrêtait pour laisser descendre Tim Drake. Bien sur, c'était Bruce qui avait insisté pour que l'ambulance ramène Tim à la maison. Si ça n'avait été que de Tim, il serait venu en voiture, avec ses bagages. Mais comme il était blessé, Bruce avait commandé un déménageur qui avait prit toutes ses affaires, et sa voiture, et lui avait dû monter dans cette ambulance.

Après la presque invasion extraterrestre à laquelle il avait fait face avec les Avengers, il avait été décidé qu'il passerait sa convalescence à Gotham, avançant son retour au manoir d'un bon mois. Damian était ravi de ce fait, même si ça voulait dire que Tim était blessé.

Heureusement, Tim n'avait rien de grave non plus. Et quand il le vit descendre doucement de l'ambulance, s'aidant d'une béquille, Damian fut soulagé de le revoir enfin et de l'avoir avec lui à nouveau.

Ne voulant pas être le premier à le saluer, sans quoi il savait qu'il allait le coucher sur les escaliers pour le prendre, il laissa son père et Dick le dépasser pour serrer Tim contre eux.

Eux aussi étaient contents de le revoir et ne parlaient que de son retour depuis 10 jours.

Finalement, Tim se retrouva devant Damian, ne sachant pas comment agir envers lui. Damian sentait sa gène et la partageait, alors il régla le problème par un geste qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie, la fuite. Il regarda sa montre et dit :

-Je vais être en retard à une réunion au siège, je dois y aller. Je suis content que tu sois de retour à la maison, Timi.

-Merci, Damian, ça me fait plaisir aussi.

Ne pouvant y résister malgré tout, Damian se pencha et lui embrassa la joue, tout près de la bouche. Quand il se releva et qu'il vit le visage rouge de Tim, il fut content de lui et parti le cœur plus léger.

Dick prit le sac de voyage de Tim et lui proposa :

-Tu veux monter te reposer dans ta chambre ?

-Oui, s'il te plait.

-Je t'accompagne. A2 l'a préparé pour toi.

Une fois arrivé, Dick posa le bagage sur le lit et lui demanda :

-Tu as quoi, au final ?

-Rien de très grave, je t'assure. Une belle entorse à la cheville, deux doigts cassés et une épaule déboitée qui a depuis été remise en place. Plus quelques côtes fêlées et des hématomes divers et variés.

-Et ta joue ?

En effet, la joue de Tim était couverte par un immense pansement blanc. Tim soupira en s'asseyant enfin. Il venait de passer 5h dans une ambulance mais rien que de monter les marches jusque sa chambre l'avait lessivé.

-Une morsure.

-Une morsure ?

-Oui … les extraterrestres, comme nous, une fois privé d'armes et de l'usage des bras et des jambes se battent avec ce qu'ils ont. Je n'ai pas été assez vigilant et l'un d'eux m'a mordu.

-Je peux voir ?

Tim acquiesça et tourna la tête pour laisser un meilleur accès à Dick.

Celui-ci s'approcha et enleva le sparadrap sur un côté du pansement puis tira sur celui-ci pour l'enlever totalement. Dick fit la grimace, ce salop avait vraiment laissé l'emprunte de ses dents et avait même prit un morceau de joue.

-C'est vraiment pas beau.

-Je sais, je risque d'avoir une cicatrice.

-Prie pour que Damian ne se rende pas compte que c'est une morsure parce qu'il va devenir fou de jalousie.

-… Alors … il ne m'a pas oublié ? Demanda timidement Tim.

Dick souri car il n'avait plus vu Tim aussi timide et gêné que depuis qu'il avait 15 ans.

-Comment pourrait-il t'oublier en 2 mois alors qu'il t'aime depuis 10 ans ?

-Ah … Et, comment est-ce qu'il travail ?

-Bruce ne tari pas d'éloge sur lui. Visiblement, il est professionnel, dur en affaire mais affable avec les employés et il a les dents tellement longue qu'il raye le parquet à chacun de ses pas. Il s'est fait une sacrée réputation dans le milieu des affaires. Il a aussi boosté Wayne Tech pour préparer ta venue … Tu comptes accepter sa proposition ?

-Ben … Tony n'a pas pu s'aligner alors …

-Et en ce qui concerne l'autre proposition ?

-… J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, ces 2 derniers mois.

-Et ?

-Je ne pense plus du tout à lui comme à un petit frère.

-Encore heureux !

-J'aimerai bien essayer … Tu es sur que toi et Bruce êtes d'accord avec ça ?

-Bruce te considère déjà comme son fils, si tu es avec Damian, il en sera ravi. Et moi, si vous êtes bien tous les deux, alors je suis content.

-Mais si jamais ça se termine mal ?

-Il n'y a pas de raison. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, j'en suis convaincu.

Voyant que Tim était rassuré, Dick lui demanda :

-Je vais te laisser. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non, je vais juste dormir, mais ce soir, si tu pouvais me filer un coup de main … je dois passer une pommade sur mes côtes mais je n'arrive pas à le faire correctement et j'aimerai éviter de demander à Damian, ça pourrait être gênant.

-Pas de souci.

* * *

-Hum, alors voilà, c'est ton nouveau bureau.

-Wah, il est super grand.

-Oui, et il a plein de truc … pour bricoler, dedans. J'ai demandé à Tony ce dont tu pouvais avoir besoin, mais n'hésite pas si il te manque quoi que ce soit. J'ai acheté le dernier ordinateur surpuissant, j'ai fais peindre les murs en couleur crème pour que ce soit plus agréable pour toi de travailler ici, j'ai fais enlever la moquette pour mettre du parquet. C'est plus agréable pour marcher dessus et je sais que tu aimes travailler pied nu et …

-Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? Demanda Tim, abasourdi.

-Ben … oui, bien sur. Je t'aime.

Tim rougit et sourit. Depuis qu'il était revenu au manoir, l'ambiance était bizarre avec Damian. Ils s'évitaient et se cherchaient en même temps. Ils faisaient tout pour ne pas se retrouver seul à seul mais aimaient quand ils se croisaient, dans le couloir ou dans une pièce … Prenant son courage à deux mains, Tim demanda :

-Tu ne m'as pas redemandé de sortir avec toi … est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

A ces mots, Damian senti comme des fourmis glaciales remonter le long de ses jambes pour le faire frémir en entier, accompagner d'un sentiment de plaisir intense.

-Non, personne. Mais je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Tu aimerais que je t'invite ?

-… oui. Dit Tim d'une petite voie timide.

-Rendez-vous ce soir, 19h30 au manoir, je t'emmène dîner dans un super resto. Tenue décontractée. Ça me fait plaisir de sortir avec toi.

-Alors, c'est officiel, on sort ensemble ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-ça me ferait plaisir.

-ça me ferait plaisir aussi. Je t'aime.

Damian se retourna pour fermer la porte sur eux puis embrassa Tim tout doucement, heureux comme jamais.

* * *

-Je dois y aller.

-Non, reste avec moi !

-Non, Damian, je dois travailler, je dois rendre mon projet bientôt.

-On s'en fiche …

-ça, c'est ton côté amoureux qui parles, pas ton côté patron.

-Mon côté patron est en pause chaque fois que tes lèvres touchent les miennes.

-Alors arrête de m'embrasser.

-Non, je ne veux pas.

Tim et Damian étaient en train de roucouler juste devant la porte du bureau de Tim. Comme chaque jour depuis que Tim avait commencé à travailler à la Wayne Tech, 5 ans plus tôt, Damian l'escortait jusqu'à sa porte. Il n'avait manqué ce bonheur que 2 ou 3 fois en 5 ans et uniquement parce qu'il était en voyage d'affaire ou parce qu'il était blessé par ses sorties en tant que Batman.

En effet, Bruce vieillissait de plus en plus et, même s'il tenait à tenir son rôle encore très souvent, il laissait de plus en plus souvent ce rôle à Damian, à qui le costume allait à ravir, selon Tim.

Finalement, Tim s'éloigna de Damian à regret et dit :

-Mon projet est à te présenter la semaine prochaine et j'ai encore plein de choses à régler.

-On s'en fiche, je le validerai, ton projet.

-Oh non, tu sais ce qu'on a dit quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Pas de favoritisme au travail. Si mon projet est à chier, je veux que tu me le dises.

-Comme si tu pouvais présenter un truc à chier, tu es bien trop méticuleux pour ça.

-Damian …

-Oui ?

-Bon, n'oublie pas que je vais rester coincé ici une semaine entière sans sortir …

-Mais …

-C'était ce qui était prévu, chéri. Donc, je reste ici pendant une semaine. Tu as promis de ne pas venir me voir pour ne pas me déconcentrer … et aucun coup de téléphone non plus !

-Tu es dur !

-Je sais mais c'est pour ton bien. Ensuite, pense que tu as ce gala de charité demain soir. Tu dois t'y rendre, c'est important, c'est pour l'hôpital. C'est une levée de fond !

-Oui, oui ! Un dernier baiser avant que je te laisse ? Quémanda Damian.

Tim, ne pouvant pas y résister, se pencha encore pour l'embrasser. Au début de leur relation, il refusait toutes sortes de manifestation d'affection au travail. Mais il avait bien vu que ça n'avait pas empêché les gens de jaser et de penser qu'il était là parce qu'il couchait avec le patron alors Tim avait accepté toutes les embrassades et gestes doux de Damian en public parce que finalement, les gens diraient toujours ce qu'ils voulaient. Au final, les rumeurs s'étaient taris d'elles même quand ses collègues avaient vu qui il était, quel avait été sa précédente création qui était un succès mondial, avec qui il avait déjà collaboré et qu'il ne se prenait pas la tête sur sa relation. Il était sérieux et professionnel en plus d'être doué, c'était suffisant pour eux, tout compte fait.

Il senti Damian caresser sa joue, ou plutôt la cicatrice des dents que cet extraterrestre avait laissé sur lui puis il se décolla à nouveau, lui dit au revoir et lui claqua la porte au nez. Il le fallait bien sinon Damian ne l'aurai jamais laissé partir. Il soupira, remonta ses manches, et se mit au travail.

* * *

Tim sortait enfin de son bureau. Ça faisait 2 jours quasiment non-stop qu'il travaillait sur son projet de moteur. Selon ses premiers calculs, ce bijou serait moitié moins gourmand en carburant que tout les autres et moitié moins polluant. Il avait bien travaillé et avait décidé de se faire une pause histoire de se dégourdir les jambes et de manger un peu. Machinalement, il remonta ses petites lunettes de vue qu'il avait obtenues grâce à son père et à l'égratignure de son œil qu'il lui avait causé lors de leur dernière rencontre et qui lui servait uniquement pour les travaux précis, puis avança doucement en étirant ses muscles.

Il alla en salle de pause et y trouva sa collègue Jessica encore en train de lire un torchon à scandale. Cette femme se nourrissait des ragots, ce que Tim ne comprenait pas mais bon, chacun ses passions.

Il se fit un café et prit un paquet de biscuit dans un placard et s'avança derrière elle, demandant en riant :

-Alors, avec qui cette croqueuse de diamant de Debby Draps a-t-elle une liaison, maintenant ?

Sa prochaine réflexion ironique ne put passer sa gorge quand il vit une photo de cette pimbêche au bras de Damian, à la sortie de la soirée de charité de la veille au soir. Jessica, surprise, essaya de refermer rapidement son magazine, mais pas assez rapidement pour qu'il ne voit le gros titre de l'article : 'après 3 mois de relation, bientôt le mariage avec Damian Wayne ?'

Jessica se leva en bafouillant :

-Non mais, tu sais, tu as raison, ce sont vraiment des bêtises, ce magazine. Rien n'est vrai, je t'assure …

-T'inquiète pas, Jess, il n'y a pas de soucis. J'y retourne, j'ai encore des réglages et des essais à faire sur le moteur. Dit bravement Tim alors qu'il pleurait intérieurement.

C'est vrai que Damian et lui n'étaient pas un couple à scandale. Depuis que le jeune Wayne était avec lui, il ne faisait plus les unes que pour souligner ses exploits en affaires. Les journaux étaient au courant pour eux mais ils ne les avaient jamais harcelés, ce qui convenait à Tim qui en aurait été vraiment gêné. Ils étaient un couple discret mais solide. Se répétant cette dernière phrase, Tim fini son paquet de gâteau et se vida la tête pour retourner travailler sur son moteur.

* * *

-C'est vrai, ce torchon ? Demanda Bruce en tendant un exemplaire d'un journal à scandale à Damian.

Son père paraissant furieux, Damian se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça, il avait coincé Red Robin contre un mur pour le bisouiller alors qu'ils étaient en pleine mission et Batman n'avait pas vraiment apprécié.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

Son père lui donna le journal et quand il lu l'article que lui désignait son père, il eut l'impression que tout son sang quittait son corps.

-Tu es avec elle ?

-Quoi ? Comment tu peux penser ça ? Tu sais que je suis fou amoureux de Tim, bien sur que non, je ne suis pas avec elle, et encore moins depuis 3 mois !

-Alors c'est quoi, cette photo ?

-Elle avait trop bu, hier et je l'ai juste raccompagné à son hôtel. Crois moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne le volant en ayant bu et je suis rentré tout de suite après l'avoir déposé ! Je n'ai même pas vu les journalistes prendre la photo. Comment peuvent-ils penser que ça dure depuis 3 mois. Ils savent pourtant bien que je suis avec Tim.

-Les journaux s'en fichent tant que ça fait du chiffre, Damian.

-… Tu penses que Tim l'a vu ?

-Je pense que Tim se fiche des ragots et donc il y a peu de chance.

-Mais les gens sont tellement bêtes, peut-être que l'un d'eux lui a raconté pour le peiner !

-… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Damian. J'espère que non.

-Je vais l'appeler.

Damian sorti son téléphone et appela le téléphone portable de Tim. Celui-ci, comme chaque fois qu'il était sur un projet, l'avait éteint. Damian tomba donc directement sur son répondeur. Commençant à paniquer, Damian appela le standard de Wayne Tech.

-Wayne Tech, j'écoute ?

-Ici Damian Wayne.

-Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur Wayne ?

-Je dois parler d'urgence à monsieur Drake, poste 318, s'il vous plait.

-Je suis désolée mais monsieur Drake à demandé à ne pas être dérangé pendant encore 5 jours. Hum … excusez-moi mais il a dit 'ne me passez personne et encore moins Damian Wayne'. Je suis désolée.

Damian, détruit, raccrocha le téléphone.

-Oh bon sang, il croit que je l'ai trompé !

-Calme-toi, tu n'en sais rien.

-Il a donné des consignes pour que je ne le joigne sous aucun prétexte. Je vais aller le voir.

-Attends, attends, Damian. Tu connais Tim, il est sur un projet et si tu vas le déranger, il va t'en vouloir encore plus. Il doit rentrer dans 5 jours, laisse le finir son travail, il sera plus à même de t'écouter quand il ne sera plus stressé par son moteur. Raisonna Bruce.

A partir de ce moment, Damian ne passa pas une minute sans angoisser sur son couple.

* * *

Damian était à son bureau de la Wayne Industries en train de relire des contrats. On était vendredi soir et il était tard mais il n'avait pas envi de rentrer au manoir sans Tim.

Il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et leva la tête. Il vit entrer Madame Arper dans son bureau. Cette dame d'un certain âge était sa secrétaire personnelle et la perle des assistantes.

-Eh bien, Margot, vous ne toquez plus avant d'entrer, maintenant ? Demanda Damian d'un ton taquin.

La pauvre femme, le nez dans un dossier, sursauta tellement qu'elle en lâcha ses papiers. Damian, amusé de lui avoir causé une telle frousse, se leva pour l'aider à rassembler ses papiers.

-Monsieur Wayne, vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs !

-Excusez-moi, Margot, mais vous sembliez tellement absorbée.

-Je suis surtout étonnée, j'étais persuadée que vous étiez rentré chez vous.

-Non, je relisais un contrat.

-Ah. Pardon, mais vu que monsieur Drake est rentré, je pensais que vous étiez parti.

-Quoi ? Tim est rentré ?

-Oui, j'ai eu la secrétaire de la Tech au téléphone et elle m'a dit qu'il avait terminé son travail plus tôt que prévu et était rentré chez lui.

-Bon weekend, Margot, à lundi. Dit Damian alors qu'il passait la porte, laissant la pauvre Margot ramasser ses papiers toute seule.

Alors qu'il montait dans sa voiture, il pensait que ça allait vraiment très mal. Tim l'appelait toujours pour qu'il vienne le chercher, quand il avait fini le travail. Si il ne l'avait pas fait, c'est qu'il devait être en colère. Anxieusement, il tata sa poche et attendit d'arriver chez lui, maudissant son chauffeur de respecter les limitations de vitesse.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il tomba sur Dick et lui demanda si il avait vu Tim.

-Il prend sa douche, je crois.

Damian monta les marches quatre à quatre et s'arrêta devant leur chambre. Quand ils s'étaient mit en couple, ils dormaient une fois dans la chambre de Tim, une fois dans la sienne, ce n'était pas pratique, d'autant qu'ils avaient des affaire trainant un peu partout, alors finalement, Bruce avait fait déménager toutes les affaires de ses parents dans une autre chambre et leur avait fait la surprise de la re décorer pour la leur donner. Ça avait été un beau cadeau car Damian savait comme il tenait aux souvenirs de ses parents mais il avait fait ce sacrifice pour eux.

Depuis, aucun n'avait jamais plus dormi dans leur ancienne chambre. Aussi, quand Damian entendit du bruit dans leur salle de bain, il en fut immensément soulagé.

Il entra dans la chambre et desserra sa cravate. Il ouvrit les 2 premiers boutons de son col puis il ôta ses boutons de manchette pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit.

La porte en face de lui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Tim. Il portait un peignoir trempé et séchait ses cheveux avec une serviette. En le voyant comme ça, Damian ne pu que se redire encore une fois qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, pour avoir réussi à attirer cette superbe créature.

Quand Tim le vit, il lui sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et se pencha pour l'embrasser :

-Salut, toi.

-Salut. Tu es rentré tôt.

-Oui, le moteur marche du tonnerre, bien mieux que ce que j'avais espéré. Du coup, comme les tests étaient finis, j'ai décidé de rentrer plus tôt pour passer le weekend avec toi avant la présentation.

-Excellente idée. Dit Damian en levant ses bras pour les passer à la taille de son amant.

Il sursauta presque quand il se rappela son état d'inquiétude précédent et il se leva d'un bond :

-Tim ! Il ne faut pas que tu crois ce que disent les journaux, je te jure que tout est faux. Je l'ai juste raccompagné à son hôtel parce qu'elle était saoule et que je ne voulais pas qu'elle conduise, mais il ne s'est rien passé, promis, je …

-Chhhhhttttt ! Lui souffla Tim avant de l'embrasser. Damian se laissa faire avec plaisir mais il resta quand même sur ses gardes, étonné malgré tout.

-Tu n'as pas vu le journal ?

-Tu veux dire cette feuille de choux ? Bien sur que si, la photo était affreuse.

-Mais je …

-Damian, tu n'as aucune justification à me donner. J'ai confiance en toi. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu en colère et suspicieux quand j'ai vu la photo mais je me suis souvenu que tu m'avais attendu pendant 10 ans et que nous étions ensemble depuis 5 ans et à aucun moment, même quand les plus belles femmes du monde te faisaient les yeux doux, tu ne m'as donné de raison de douter de toi. Alors ce n'est pas une Debby Draps qui se mettra entre nous. Mais promet moi que si jamais tu dois me tromper ou me quitter, tu me le diras. Fit Tim, inquiet.

-Je ne te quitterai jamais, mon amour. Je t'aime trop. Mais bon, j'imagine que j'ai acheté ça pour rien, alors … Dit-il en sortant une boite de sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-ça faisait un moment que je voulais t'en offrir une et comme j'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuille pour cette rumeur, je me suis dit qu'un petit cadeau ne ferait pas de mal. Tiens. Dit Damian en lui tendant la boite.

Tim lui fit un sourire et ouvrit la boite. Il resta bouche bée devant son présent et dit :

-T'es pas sérieux !

-Bien sur que si.

-Mais ça coute une fortune, une montre comme ça !

-J'ai remarqué que tu portais toujours la même montre tous les jours et que tu l'enlevais pour les galas parce qu'elle n'allait pas avec ton smoking alors je me suis dis que ça te ferai plaisir.

-Elle est superbe, merci Dami.

-De rien Timi. Dit son amoureux en l'embrassant.

* * *

Damian avait posé un genou à terre et présentait une boite dans laquelle reposait une bague simple mais élégante qu'il présentait à Tim. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de 6 ans et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui alors il le demandait en mariage ce soir.

Il avait tout organisé. Il s'était assuré que Batman, Nightwing et Red Hood assureraient la sécurité de Gotham et qu'ils n'aient pas à patrouiller ce soir. Il avait d'ailleurs dû promettre de donner le chantier de la future bibliothèque à Jason pour ça mais ça valait la peine.

Il avait composé le menu avec A2 pour que tout soit parfait et avait passé 2 heures dans la salle de bain à se préparer pour ce grand soir.

C'était une surprise alors Tim n'était pas aussi bien habillé que lui, enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il avait dit en protestation quand il l'avait fait asseoir, mais de toute façon, Tim était toujours magnifique quoi qu'il portait, aux yeux de Damian, et encore plus quand il était nu. Même un jean et une chemise blanche comme aujourd'hui le rendait 10 fois plus sexy que Damian.

Ils avaient mangés tranquillement puis plus le temps passait, plus Damian était nerveux. Tim, l'innocence incarné, ne s'était rendu compte de rien et passait juste une soirée romantique en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Puis, au moment du dessert, Damian s'était agenouillé et il attendait maintenant la réponse de Tim.

Le jeune homme fit se lever son cadet et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Il prit le boitier et en sorti la bague. Il la tendit à Damian et lui dit :

-J'aimerai que tu me passes la bague au doigt dans tous les sens du terme, s'il te plait. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon amour.

Damian prit la main de Tim et fit glisser l'anneau le long de son doigt fin puis il l'embrassa passionnément.

-Hum … que ces messieurs veuillent bien me pardonner mais maître Bruce m'a demandé de passer au dessus des ordres précédents demandant de ne pas vous déranger pour vous apporter une demande d'assistance de sa part. Visiblement, ils font face à une forte menace et à trois, ils semblent en difficulté.

-Tu as bien fait de nous interrompre, A2, on y va tout de suite.

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Tim agissait bizarrement. Au début, Damian avait mit ça sur le compte des préparatifs de mariage mais plus le temps passait et plus il en doutait.

Tim était distrait, oublieux et il changeait même ses habitudes, comme son petit carré de chocolat après une nuit passée sous la pluie. Mais surtout, ça faisait 2 semaines que Tim se refusait à lui, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant !

La veille, il avait remarqué que la montre qu'il avait offerte à Tim pour aller aux galas avait disparu. Il en avait parlé à son fiancé et celui-ci avait bafouillé une excuse invraisemblable de prêt à Tony pour un gala … Tony Stark était un homme qui n'avait pas besoin d'emprunter des montres. Soit il se les achetait, soit il s'en fichait mais il ne prendrait certainement pas la peine de demander une montre à Tim qui la lui enverrai par la poste jusqu'à New York. Non, l'histoire était abracadabrantesque.

De plus, cela faisait plusieurs nuits que Tim partait sans rien dire à personne, et ce n'était pas pour des missions nocturnes sous le masque de Red Robin. Il partait, parfois des heures, et revenait les yeux rouges. Damian avait essayé de lui en parler, encore et encore. Il avait même tellement insisté que Tim lui avait dit que s'il était si soupçonneux maintenant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils se mariaient si sa vie devenait un enfer à cause de lui.

Finalement, n'en pouvant plus de ses mystères, Damian résolut à espionner son fiancé. Il alla dans la Batcave et revêtit son costume de Batman. Au moment où il allait partir, il trouva devant lui Nightwing et Red Hood.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-A ton avis ? Nous aussi, on est inquiet pour Tim. Il est tellement bizarre en ce moment.

-Ouais, et pendant que vous blablatez comme des filles, il nous sème. Ramenez-vous ! Imposa Red Hood.

Les trois hommes suivirent Tim en sautant de toit en toit jusqu'à une partie de la ville remplie d'entrepôts.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils en le voyant rentrer dans une ancienne fabrique de papier. Pendant tout le chemin, Tim n'avait cessé de regarder tout autour de lui, comme s'il se sentait épié. A raison, mais Batman, Nightwing et Red Hood avaient été très discrets et ne s'étaient pas fait voir.

Ils rentrèrent enfin dans l'entrepôt par une fenêtre cassée, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Ils s'avancèrent rapidement en entendant des voies :

-Tiens, prend ça et part, maintenant.

-Oh, allons, Tim, est-ce une façon de parler à ton cher papa que tu n'as pas vu depuis des années.

Damian et Jason se jetèrent un regard. Il allait y avoir du sang, ce soir.

-Tu voulais de l'argent, tu en as ! 100 000 dollars. C'était ce qui était convenu pour que tu sortes définitivement de ma vie. Je ne veux plus te voir. Dit Tim en se retournant.

Jack Drake se précipita vers son fils et lui retint le bras, l'empêchant de s'en aller.

-Oh, allons, Tim, la vie a été dure, pour moi, en prison. Tu pourrais être un peu plus agréable avec papa.

-Ne me touche pas ! Cria Tim en se dégageant.

En cet instant, il ressemblait à un enfant effrayé et cette vision glaça le sang de Damian. Il voulu sauter au secours de son fiancé mais Nightwing l'arrêta. Damian lui jeta un regard furieux mais Dick lui répondit :

-Il faut qu'on sache pourquoi il est venu !

-Fiston, un autre te touche, en ce moment. Je ne devais pas être si mauvais que ça, si tu te fais sauter par le fils Wayne, maintenant. Est-ce qu'il est aussi doué que moi ?

Damian avait envi de vomir, et visiblement, Tim aussi.

-Je t'interdis de parler de lui. Tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville

-Arrête de faire ta mijaurée, tu fais la pute pour lui comme tu la faisais quand tu étais plus petit.

-Tais-toi !

-Fais-moi au moins une petit pipe, tu étais si mignon quand tu t'étouffais sur moi.

-Arrête ! Je t'ai donné tout cet argent pour que tu te taises sur mon passé et que tu t'en ailles !

-Oui, parce que tu ne veux pas que ton fiancé saches que tu n'es qu'une pute. Mais il s'en rendra compte à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis tu vas épouser un multimilliardaire … cent mille dollars, finalement, c'est n'est rien, pour toi.

Se rapprochant de son fils, il lui dit :

-Si tu es gentil avec moi ce soir et que tu me redonne cent mille d'ici six mois, je te promets que tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi !

Dans un sanglot, Tim, se sentant sans doute acculé, s'agenouilla devant son père.

N'y tenant plus, Damian sauta de son perchoir pour atterrir sur le père de son fiancé, l'assommant pour le compte.

Tim fut tétanisé de voir Batman apparaitre devant lui et sous le masque, il n'eut aucune peine à reconnaitre Damian. Mort de peur, il murmura :

-Non …

-Tim.

-Non … ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

-Tim, dit moi ce qui se passe. Il te faisait chanter, mais de quelle manière ?

-Tu ne dois rien savoir.

Relevant son fiancé qui semblait perdu dans ses craintes, Damian le secoua un peu en l'appelant alors que Jason et Dick atterrissaient à leur tour et attachaient Jack.

-Tim, mon amour, dit moi.

-… Non …

-Tim … tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.

-Pas ça.

-Bien sur que si.

-Non …

-Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ?

-Si, bien sur que si !

-Alors parle-moi.

-Tout mais pas ça !

-Timi. On va se marier, toi et moi. Nous allons passer le reste de notre vie ensemble … Tu sais tout de moi, j'ai voulu tout te dire parce que je ne veux rien te cacher. Parce que je t'aime et que je veux que tu sois une partie de moi. Ce n'est pas la même chose pour toi ?

Tim pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes, ses épaules tressautaient et ses lèvres tremblaient. Il semblait perdu et au bord de la rupture.

-Timi ?

-Dami … si je te le dis … tu vas me rejeter. Si tu me rejette, je mourrai parce que tu es mon souffle et ma vie.

-Ai confiance en moi. Dis-moi tout.

-… Mon père est sorti de prison et il a reprit contact avec moi. Il m'a demandé cent mille dollars sinon … il allait te dire … Dami … je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec votre famille ou avec Gordon. Mon père abusait bien de moi mais … il a fait plus que ça.

-Quoi ? Demanda craintivement Damian.

-Ne me hais pas.

-Jamais, mon amour.

-Un soir, je suis rentré de l'école et il m'a demandé un cachet à avaler … je ne me souviens pas du reste de la soirée mais … Dami … quand je me suis réveillé, le lendemain matin … j'étais nu dans un lit … avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas qui était nu aussi. J'avais très mal … En repartant, cet homme à donné de l'argent à mon père … Damian, mon père m'a prostitué !

L'aveu final fut très douloureux pour Tim et il s'effondra littéralement. Damian le prit dans ses bras et le tint serré contre lui, l'assurant de son amour et de son soutien.

Jason et Dick assurèrent le couple qu'ils allaient s'occuper de Jack tandis que Damian prenait soin de Tim.

En rentrant à la maison, cette nuit-là, Damian ne pu que constater à quel point son père avait détruit Tim et il se promit de prendre soin de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Tim, je t'aime et quoi qu'ai pu t'obliger à faire ton père, ça ne change rien pour moi. Tu es la chose la plus importante, pour moi.

-Je t'aime aussi, mais j'ai tellement honte de moi.

-Tu étais sous l'influence d'une drogue, Timi. Tu n'es en rien responsable. Comment puis-je te prouver que je t'aime et que tu peux avoir confiance en moi ?

-En me permettant de t'épouser et en ne me laissant jamais tomber.

-Jamais. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça et de toute façon, comment je ferai, sans toi ? Tu es la seule personne qui m'empêche de verser dans le meurtre au moindre regard de travers qu'on me jette et au moindre regard un peu trop insistant qu'on te jette. Si nous n'étions pas ensemble, je tuerai tous les hommes un peu potables qui s'approcheraient de toi !

-pfff, tu es bête. Hum … je t'ai menti.

-A quel sujet ?

-… La montre.

-Je m'en doute. Cette excuse était pitoyable.

-Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour payer mon père alors …

-Tu l'as vendue ?

-Non ! Jamais ! C'est toi qui me l'as offerte. Mais je l'ai mise en gage. J'attendais ma prochaine paye pour la racheter.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas mit ta bague de fiançailles au clou ? Elle vaut bien plus cher ! Dit Damian, très pragmatique.

-J'aurai jamais pu faire ça, c'est la bague qui me relie à toi. La bague qui va faire de moi ton mari. Je ne pourrai jamais m'en séparer.

-Je suis content de te l'entendre dire, mon amour.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, et après encore beaucoup de mots tendres et de caresses légères, Tim fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Damian. Le lendemain, Jason les assura que Jack ne sortirai plus jamais de prison attendu que personne ne savait qu'il y était entré. Il avait été mis dans la même cellule qu'une brute sanguinaire et il leur fut assuré qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant. Il fut également décidé que personne n'en parlerai à Bruce pour ne pas le peiner. En effet, aucun doute que Bruce serai effondré d'apprendre que son fils avait plus souffert qu'il ne le croyait déjà, dans sa prime jeunesse.

* * *

Red Robin était sur un toit de Gotham et il regardait en contrebas. Plus particulièrement sur l'escalier de secours de cet immeuble. Il entendit un bruit dans son oreillette :

-Red Robin ? La nuit est calme, je rentre, tu viens ?

Red Robin étouffa un soupir, il était fatiguant. Depuis que lui et Batman s'étaient mariés il y avait de ça 5 mois, il avait tendance à le couver et à oublier qu'il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

-Négatif, je suis un voleur.

-… Besoin d'aide ?

-Non, va te coucher, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-T'es sur ? Je pourrai …

-Oh, bon sang, Batman, arrête d'occuper la ligne, il te dit qu'il peut gérer tout seul, fout lui la paix ! S'écria Red Hood sur leur canal commun.

Red Robin eut un ricanement.

-Bon, très bien. A plus tard, alors. Dit Batman, manifestement affreusement vexé.

Red Robin s'assura que Batman était bien déconnecté avant de dire :

-Merci, en ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais je ne peux pas enfiler une chaussette sans qu'il s'assure que je vais bien.

-Ce grand crétin est juste amoureux … mais tu es sur que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

-Oui ! Dit Red Robin, excédé.

-Bon, bon, d'accord. Je reste en patrouille encore une heure, si tu as besoin.

-Merci mais je pense que 10 mn devraient suffire puis je rentrerai. Je n'ai pas envi qu'il boude trop longtemps.

-Tu sais bien qu'un sourire de toi et il te pardonnera … une moue boudeuse et il te décrochera la lune. Tu devrais en profiter.

Red Robin pouffa et dit :

-Fin de communication. Ne veille pas trop tard.

-Bonne nuit.

Red Robin reporta son attention sur son petit voleur qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il était surtout surpris de la méthode et des motivations de cette personne.

Il le suivi jusque dans un quartier pauvre de Gotham. Le même que le sien quand il était plus jeune. Il sourit tendrement devant ce qu'il vit dans le squatte de ce voleur. Il allait le surveiller de près, celui-là.

* * *

Ça faisait presque 3 jours qu'il n'avait pas vu son petit voleur alors il commençait à s'inquiéter. Pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, il décida d'aller lui rendre une petite visite amicale.

Il passa la fenêtre du deuxième étage d'un immeuble pourri et s'assit sur le rebord. Son voleur était là :

-Salut.

-Ah ! Vous êtes … Mais … Vous faîtes quoi, ici ?

-ça fait 3 jours que je ne t'ai rien vu voler alors je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-…. Vous m'avez vu voler ?

-Bien sur. Tu es bon, mais pas tout à fait assez bon pour moi.

-C'est pas votre travail d'arrêter les voleurs ?

-Je fais une différence entre ceux qui volent des bijoux avec violence pour s'enrichirent et ceux qui volent de la nourriture pour survivre. Alors, tu vas bien ?

Son interlocuteur, un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans à la peau noire comme l'ébène mais aux yeux bleus de glace, comme ceux de Damian, le fixa longtemps. Il sembla le jauger mais Red Robin ne bougea pas, se laissant passer au crible. Il faisait face à des yeux bien plus perçant tous les jours alors ce n'était pas ce petit bonhomme qui allait le mettre mal à l'aise.

L'enfant sembla décider qu'il n'était pas une menace et se décala sur le côté, laissant voir au justicier nocturne un lit de fortune fait de couverture sur lequel reposait une petite forme recroquevillée. S'approchant, Red Robin comprit que la petite forme était une petite fille, sans doute la sœur de son voleur. Il tendit la main et sentit le petit garçon se tendre à ses côtés :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous veux pas de mal. Je veux juste toucher son front pour prendre sa température, d'accord ?

Il attendit l'autorisation du garçon pour toucher le front de la petite fille. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle était brulante.

-C'est ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Hochement de tête du garçon. Elle a de la fièvre, beaucoup. Il lui faut des médicaments.

-Les pharmacies sont plus difficiles à cambrioler que les maisons.

-Je connais des gens … ils sont gentils … ils pourraient s'occuper de vous.

\- On n'a pas besoin d'aide ! S'indigna le petit garçon.

-Si, vous avez besoin d'aide. Ta sœur est malade et tu es aussi maigre qu'un clou. Vous ne mangez pas à votre faim. Ecoute … j'ai appris qu'il fallait de temps en temps faire confiance aux gens avant que la situation ne s'aggrave. Un jour, toi aussi tu pourrais tomber malade, et alors qui prendrait soin de vous ?

-…

-Je connais des gens. C'est des gens bien … ils veulent des enfants … Tu pourrais … les laisser soigner ta sœur et rester avec eux un moment. Puis voir si vous vous entendez bien, avec cette famille un peu bizarre et si oui, vous y resteriez.

-…

-Vous avez une famille ?

-On en a eu une.

-Mais elle n'est plus là pour vous ?

-Non …

-Alors ça ne coute rien d'essayer. A part que ta sœur sera guérie. Alors ?

Se sentant acculé, le garçon hocha la tête. Red Robin posa la main sur son oreillette et appela son partenaire :

-Batman ? (Il vit les yeux du petit garçon s'agrandir de surprise).

-Red Robin. Tu as besoin d'aide ? Red Robin leva les yeux au ciel de découragement, il n'apprendrait jamais à lui laisser de l'autonomie, jamais !

-Non, pas de ton aide, en tout cas. Dit-il durement.

-Le mienne, alors ? Demanda Red Hood.

-Non, j'aurai besoin de voir Damian Wayne.

-Pardon ?

-Tu peux le contacter, s'il te plait ? Il faudrait qu'il se trouve avec sa voiture et son chauffeur à l'angle de Brend et de Tottle. Disons, dans 15 minutes ? Red Robin avait choisi un lieu assez éloigné d'ici pour laisser le temps à Batman de se changer et de faire venir la voiture.

-ça peut se faire …

-C'est important. Red Hood, et si tu rentrais au QG, la nuit à l'air calme. Tu pourrais en profiter pour passer du temps avec les autres.

Traduction, rentre au manoir et réveille Bruce et Dick qui étaient de repos cette nuit. Il obtint deux 'reçu' puis coupa la communication.

-Wayne ? Ce n'est pas ce riche qui est marié avec un homme ?

-Si. Je les ai déjà rencontrés. Ils sont très gentils.

-C'est chez eux que vous voulez qu'on aille ?

-Oui. Tu es d'accord ? Le mari de Damian, Tim, est en train de créer un chien robot qui sera capable de faire plein de chose comme les vrais chien, comme rapporter un bâton ou apprendre des tours. Je suis sur qu'il sera content que tu l'aide en testant son prototype.

Le garçon sembla intéressé par l'idée mais il feint l'indifférence. Tim réprima un sourire et se rapprocha du lit pour prendra la petite fille dans ses bras. Il l'emmitoufla bien dans les couvertures puis tendit la main à son frère.

Le garçonnet hésita puis plaça sa petite main dans celle grande et chaude de l'adulte. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il décida de faire confiance et de voir ce qui allait se produire.

* * *

Ça faisait dix minutes que Damian attendait au lieu de rendez-vous et il avait froid. Le costume sur mesure et excessivement cher qu'il avait enfilé était bien moins chaud que son costume de Batman. De plus, quand il sautait de toit en toit avec sa cape et son masque, il se sentait bien et dans son élément. Là, en pleine nuit et en costume dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas, il se sentait nerveux et vulnérable et il détestait ça. Il avait hâte de savoir pourquoi Tim lui avait demandé de se changer. Il avait espéré pendant 5 minutes que ça serai un nouveau jeu de son amant mais il avait vite abandonné. Ce n'était pas du tout son style. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait Timi comme il était mais c'était vrai aussi qu'un peu de fantaisie au lit ne faisait pas de mal. Il pourrait lui proposer un jeu de rôle ou autre … perdu dans ses préoccupations purement lascives, Damian n'entendit pas Red Robin arriver avant qu'il ne l'appelle.

-Monsieur Wayne ?

-Oui ? Demanda Damian en scrutant l'obscurité dans laquelle son amant se fondait.

Finalement, il entrevit la silhouette de Red Robin, mais elle était différente de celle, mince et souple qu'il connaissait par cœur. Elle semblait presque difforme. Plus épaisse et elle semblait même avoir une extension. Il plissa des yeux pour essayer de mieux le distinguer.

-Je sais que votre père a fait le bonheur de 3 orphelins en les adoptants quand ils étaient enfants. Il a prit soin d'eux et en a fait des hommes, il a fait en sorte qu'ils n'aient besoin de rien et les a éduqué, leur à payé des études et ils sont tous devenus des hommes brillants.

-Oui, c'est vrai …

-Avez-vous l'intention de faire la même chose ?

-Que … ?

Red Robin apparu enfin dans la lumière des lampadaires et Damian comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas reconnu la silhouette tant aimé. Il portait dans ses bras un enfant et tenait la main d'un autre.

-Voici deux enfants, des orphelins, voulez-vous bien prendre soin d'eux comme votre père a prit soin d'autres enfants en son temps ?

Damian était soufflé par le tour que prenait la situation. Il avouait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle là. Bien sur, il avait compris les récentes allusions de Tim sur le fait qu'il voulait des enfants, mais il pensait qu'il avait plus de temps. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants, mais il voulait avoir Tim pour lui tout seul encore un peu avant de le partager avec des enfants. Visiblement, il n'aurait pas cette chance et il en grogna de frustration.

Red Robin s'approcha de lui en disant :

-Je suis sur que votre mari sera content d'avoir des enfants.

Alors Damian soupira et tendit les bras pour prendre l'enfant emmailloté. Au moment où Red Robin faisait passer la petite fille dans ses bras, Damian lui souffla :

-J'espère que mon mari m'en sera vraiment très reconnaissant.

Le sourire lubrique fit rougir Red Robin sous son masque mais Damian le remarqua quand même et le trouva encore plus craquant.

-Cette petite est malade, vous devriez faire venir un médecin chez vous pour la soigner.

-Compris.

-Et voici son frère. Dit Red Robin en désignant le garçon.

-Allez, viens, on va soigner ta sœur et vous donner à manger. Dit Damian en retournant vers la voiture.

Le petit garçon jeta un regard à Red Robin qui lui fit un clin d'œil et le poussa vers la limousine. Le garçon couru vers la porte ouverte et quand il se retourna, après s'être assit, il remarqua que Red Robin avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Damian calla la petite plus confortablement contre lui et prit son téléphone. Le robot chauffeur les emmenait vers le manoir, il pouvait donc appeler en toute sécurité.

-Manoir Wayne, j'écoute ?

-A2, c'est Damian.

-Maître Damian, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Mon père est-il réveillé ?

-En effet, votre père, maître Dick et maître Jason prennent le thé dans le salon en ce moment.

-Bien. Dis leur qu'on a des invités et prépare de la soupe bien chaude pour notre arrivée. Demande au docteur Dorian de venir, il va avoir une patiente et prépare deux chambres communicante … la chambre d'ami #2 communique avec la 3 et n'est pas trop loin de la notre, je crois. Ça devrait aller.

-Enregistré. Autre chose, maître Damian ?

-Oui, si tu as le temps, dispose des pétales de rose sur mon lit, Tim a promis d'être très gentil, ce soir.

Damian souri puis coupa la communication. Il posa sa main sur le front de la petite fille calée contre lui et lui trouva déjà meilleur mine. Sans doute qu'être dans un lieu chauffé lui faisait déjà du bien. Il soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers le garçon.

Celui-ci était enfoncé dans le fauteuil à ses côtés et semblait lutter pour ne pas s'endormir.

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Moi c'est Batève et elle c'est Batia.

Damian souri, ils étaient tous les deux prédestinés.

-Vous avez quel âge ?

-J'ai 8 ans. Elle, 7.

-Vous avez un nom de famille ?

-Si on en a un, j'le connais pas.

-Ou sont vos parents ?

-On habitait avec maman et un jour, il y a longtemps, elle a dit qu'elle partait acheter du lait et qu'il fallait qu'on reste là. Elle n'est jamais revenue. Au début, on est resté dans l'appartement, comme elle nous l'avait dit, mais au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un est venu crier à la porte pour avoir le loyer et comme on n'avait pas de sous et qu'on avait peur, on est parti.

-Comment vous faisiez pour vivre ?

-J'allais voler dans les maisons.

Damian sembla comprendre et hocha la tête :

-Le petit voleur, bien sur !

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Je m'appelle Damian et je vous emmène chez moi. J'espère que vous y serez bien. Je vis avec mon mari, Tim, qui est très gentil, avec mon père, Bruce et son compagnon qui s'appelle Dick. Nous avons aussi un robot majordome qui s'appelle A2. Il y a aussi quelqu'un qui vient souvent à la maison, vous pourrez l'appeler 'tonton Jason', je suis sur que ça lui fera plaisir.

-Eh, j'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais de rester avec vous !

-C'est vous qui voyez, mais je ne crois pas que vous trouverez meilleur maison. Vous aurez à manger, une grande maison à explorer. Connaissant Tim et mon père, une tonne de jouet et de peluche. On vous enverra à l'école et vous pourrez devenir qui vous voulez … je pense que c'est la meilleur maison au monde, je l'ai découverte quand j'avais 10 ans et je ne l'ai jamais regretté, maintenant, c'est vous qui voyez …

Damian vit le petit garçon réfléchir puis lever de beaux yeux bleus translucide, comme les siens, mais en plus chaleureux, vers lui pour demander timidement :

-C'est vrai que vous avez un robot chien ?

Damian se dit que c'était gagné quand il dit :

-Oui, mais il n'a pas encore de nom … il faudrait que quelqu'un s'en occupe et lui apprenne à obéir aux ordres, comme un vrai chien, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'en occuper … Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ?

-… peut-être …

Damian réprima un sourire de triomphe et posa son menton sur la tête de la petite fille dans ses bras. Ça y était, ce n'était pas prévu si tôt, mais il avait des enfants.

* * *

-Alors, JD ?

-Rien de très inquiétant, Tim. Juste un bon rhume. Un bon lit chaud et à manger, ça ira mieux dans 2 jours avec ce sirop. Dit le docteur Dorian. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré à l'hôpital des années plus tôt, JD était devenu son médecin personnel en qui il avait toute confiance. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était Red Robin mais il pensait qu'il s'en doutait. JD faisait souvent, très souvent, l'idiot, mais il était loin de l'être.

-Merci de t'être déplacé.

-De rien. Bonne nuit tout le monde. Et vous deux, pendant quelque temps, vous avez le champ libre pour manger ce que vous voulez, des bonbons, des chocolats, des pâtisseries, tout ! Dit JD aux deux enfants en sortant de la pièce sous les protestations de Tim.

La petite fille, Batia, s'était réveillée quand Damian l'avait posé dans le lit. D'abord effrayée, elle s'était calmé en voyant son frère. Elle avait alors révélé les mêmes yeux bleus de glace que son frère, Damian et Bruce, au grand plaisir de Tim.

A2 arriva alors avec deux gros bols de soupe bien chaude et les avait distribués aux enfants. Batève avait été assez impressionné par les 5 hommes plus le robot qui les scrutaient mais Batia semblait totalement à son aise et elle parlait avec Tim de tout et de rien. Damian soupira en voyant que son mari était déjà totalement sous le charme de cette petite. Elle allait être pourrie gâtée.

Finalement, les deux enfants installés dans le même lit, parce que pour une première nuit, ce n'était pas très grave, mangeaient leur soupe avec appétit.

Batève dévisageait tout les hommes présents et il comprit que le petit brun était le mari de Damian et que c'était lui qui avait le chien robot. Le monsieur qui ressemblait à Damian en un peu plus âgé devait être son père et l'homme qui restait proche de lui était son mari à lui. Quand à l'autre, alors …

-C'est toi, tonton Jason ? Demanda la voie forte et claire du petit garçon.

Damian explosa alors de rire tandis que Jason tempêtait et vitupérait contre ce surnom. Il commença alors en engueuler Damian qui continuait à rire alors que Tim se tournait vers lui et lui disait :

-Oui, c'est lui. Il rouspète souvent mais il adore ce surnom !

-Quoi ? Non ! Fit Jason, défaitiste. Mais il ne dit jamais aux enfants de ne pas l'appeler comme ça.

Damian, après s'être calmé, s'approcha de Tim pendant que Jason discutait avec Batève et Batia pour avoir un nom plus cool que tonton Jason, et lui dit :

-Tu me dois un grand service.

-Je sais. Merci. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais ce soir, quand les enfants seront couchés, tu mettras ton joli boxer en soie rouge qui me rend fou et tu t'allongeras sur notre lit couvert de pétale de rose et je ferai de toi ce que je veux.

Tim rougit incroyablement mais ne protesta pas.

Bruce resta un moment en retrait de ce groupe et le regarda. Damian tenait la taille de Tim et lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille. Son mari rougissait mais n'avait pas l'air de trop protester.

Jason et Dick s'occupaient des enfants et tandis que Jason essayait de se trouver un autre nom que tonton Jason, Dick disait aux enfants qu'ils pouvaient l'appeler papy Bruce mais que lui ne devait pas être appelé autrement que tonton Dick même s'il était le compagnon de Bruce. Les enfants riaient et proposaient d'autres noms pour chacun.

Bruce réalisa alors seulement maintenant qu'il était heureux. Il avait travaillé toute sa vie pour que Gotham soit une ville en paix et il avait bien travaillé, même si ses fils continuaient ses œuvres. Il était amoureux de Dick qui le lui rendait bien. Il s'était enfin réconcilié avec Jason qui était bien plus raisonnable. Tim était en pleine santé et en sécurité dans les bras de son fils. Damian était devenu, contre toute attente, un homme posé et pas si enclin que ça au meurtre et il avait maintenant des petits-enfants. Oui, il était heureux.

FIN

Certains auteurs font du chantage à la review, c'est pas mon cas, vous verrez d'ailleurs que ma fic est finie et que j'ai posté tous mes chapitres en même temps, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, vu que j'écris pour mon plaisir, si vous avez aimé, reviewvez avec plaisir, j'aime ça, mais si vous n'avez pas aimer, même si vous pensez que votre review peut-être constructive pour moi, sans blague, je m'en fiche, ne reviewvez pas.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Mangafana


End file.
